Including Katrina
by Karibbean
Summary: #2 The complete story version of the movie Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl with an added character. Will Turner isn't the only one who has a treasure that is neither silver nor gold. Jack OC
1. Reliving a Dream

Including Katrina

**Including Katrina**

Author's Note: I'm in the process of editing this story. I hope you like the changes… I'm open for suggestions… any ideas of extra scenes you'd like to see?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

**Chapter 1  
Reliving a Dream**

"Jack, must you really, go?"

The pirate looked to his right at the young lady he held hands with as they trudged along the sand toward the docks under the darkening sky.

"Aye, love."

"But how can you be sure that what you heard at the pub was correct? What if you miss your chance again?"

Jack turned his head forward, concentrating on the docks once more. "I won't, love. Not this time."

"Jack, wait."

Jack stopped mid-stride at the tug at his hand. "Katrina, love," he began, "I really don't have the time."

The woman before him shook her head, tears in her dark eyes reflecting moonlight.

"Please, don't leave me again."

Jack sighed as he looked over Katrina, the curls of her black hair unfurling in the cool breeze. "I'll be back, darlin'," Jack said as he brought a hand to the side of her face. "Like always. I love ye too much t' leave ye behind. Ye know that all will be settled the moment I get back the Pearl ."

At hearing this Katrina dropped her head, the rugged man's hand still on her cheek.

"It won't be that much longer, Katrina," Jack said solemnly. "With the information those men said last night, all I need is t' pluck the very ship from Barbossa's hands. Then I'll be ready to confront your father one last time."

Katrina shook her head before looking back up at the pirate. "I don't see how you getting your ship back will make any difference to my father…"

Jack gave a small smile as he pressed his bandana-covered forehead to hers. "We will need a place t' live, aye?"

Katrina couldn't help at smiling back in anticipation of the thought. "Yes."

"It'll just be a couple o' weeks at most, darlin', like always," Jack said as he gave her a loving kiss.

Katrina eagerly kissed him back with just as much affection, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"There's nothing t' worry about, love," Jack whispered when they parted. He then slid the hand that was at her face down to the cleavage revealed in the opening of her nightgown and robe. "Like I told you when I first left you… I'll be back for this," Jack continued to whisper as his fingers played with the large black pearl pendant that hung from a silver chain about Katrina's neck. "I'll be back for you."

Katrina swallowed a sob as she looked at the man before her with determination. "And like I asked of you before… is that a promise, Jack Sparrow?"

Jack gave smirk, his dark brown eyes fixed on Katrina's as his hand then slid slowly down the front of her body and around to the side clasping her hip. "That's Captain Jack Sparrow. And o' course that's a promise, m'lady," Jack declared as he surprised her by suddenly pulling her up against him. "The only promise I'm ever willin' t' make and see to it that I succeed in it."

As Jack claimed Katrina's lips once more, the captain of the merchant boat at the dock nearest them began to shout orders in effort to set sail.

"I best be goin', love," Jack broke their kiss.

"_Entonces vaya, corazon_," Katrina whispered. "_Voy a esperar antes te regresar_."

Then go, love. I will wait until you return.

"_Y voy a regresar pronto_," Jack said with one last fleeting kiss on the lips. "_Adios, mi amor_."

And I will return soon. Good-bye, my love.


	2. Good Day

Including Katrina

**Including Katrina**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

**Chapter 2  
Morning**

Upon opening her wet eyes, Katrina found herself toying with the black pearl that hung about her neck yet again. How much longer were these dreams to pester her, causing her to wake up crying? When would Jack finally come back to her?

As she continued to lay in her bed staring at her silk canopy wondering what was taking Jack so long, a soft knock and turn of the door handle was heard.

"Miss Banks?"

Katrina sighed. "Yes, Dana?"

The older woman came into view with a sweet smile. "Glad to find you awake, Miss Banks. The captain's promotional ceremony is today and your father left instructions to make sure you attended it."

Katrina rolled over with a groan. "Must I?"

Dana chuckled as she took a seat on the young lady's bed. "If not for your place at the daughter of the judge, you should at least go for Miss Swann."

Katrina brought a hand to her forehead with another groan before slowly pushing herself to sit up. "Oh, very well."

Dana's smile brightened. "Good." She then stood up and made her way to the armoire, thrusting its doors open. "Your father requested the red dress."

Katrina rolled her eyes with irritation. "Why? There's no reason for me to parade around to attract a suitor when Father's out to get one for me."

Dana didn't say a word as she sternly looked back at Katrina.

Katrina naturally crossed her arms over her chest to match the look she received. "I'll only wear the dress if I don't have to wear a corset."

"Now, Miss Banks, your father said..."

"To wear the red dress," Katrina smirked triumphantly. "But he never instructed what to wear underneath it, did he?"

Dana shook her head with a laugh. "Alright, Miss Banks. I suppose then that we have come to an agreement. Just promise me that you will be on your best behavior. The last thing your father needs when he returns is a report about your witty comments causing trouble, you hear?"

"Yes, Dana," Katrina finally smiled and then began to climb out of her bed.

"I swear, child," Dana laughed on as Katrina took up the red dress from the armoire, "that pirate has rubbed more off on you than you realize."


	3. A Grand Entrance

Including Katrina

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 3  
A Grand Entrance

Coming into view of Port Royal standing atop the mast of a little boat in his tri-corner hat, Jack Sparrow changed his gaze from the dock ahead to his boat below. Realizing that the boat was quickly filling up with water, he swiftly jumped down, took hold of a bucket, and began dumping out the water. As he did so he floated by three hanging pirate skeletons along with a sign stating "pirates ye be warned." Reading the sign, he quickly stood up, took off his hat, and paid respect to the warning.

After placing his hat back on his red-bandana-covered head, he took his position atop the boat's mast once more. As the boat floated closer and closer to the dock, it also sank further and further below the blue waters. By the time the pirate reached the dock on the boat, he simply had to step off the mast, for the boat was that far under water.

"What – hey. Hold up, there, you," the harbormaster scolded at Jack upon the dock. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock."

Both men turned to look back at the sunken boat then back at each other.

"And I shall need to know your name," the harbormaster continued.

Jack pulled out three coins from his pocket and handed them to the harbormaster. "What d'ye say to three shillings... and we forget the name?"

Surprised, but not willing to complain, the harbormaster looked up from the coins back to the rugged man. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith."

Nodding his head in thanks, Jack walked away, leaving the harbormaster to continue his work with other people arriving at the dock. As he did so, he caught sight of the harbormaster's money pouch upon the podium and took it.

As Sparrow walked about he took attention to the beautiful naval boat docked just off shore. "Let's see what she's capable of," Jack thought to himself. "Then we'll get Katrina."

Swiftly he walked to where the ship was.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," a soldier immediately stated as he noticed the man walking toward them with his eye on the boat.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know," Jack replied calmly. "If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." As he finished commenting, he tried to continue his way to the boat, but was stopped again by the same soldier again and his companion.

"Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy-to-do up at the fort, eh?" Jack began in conversation again. "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," the first soldier replied confidently.

"It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a..." Jack continued shifting from the sight of the docked boat to where they all could view another naval boat anchored in the bay, "a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough," the second soldier acknowledged, "but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed."

"I've heard of one," Sparrow said, "supposed to be very fast – nigh un-catchable... the Black Pearl."

"Well," the first soldier progressed, "there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor."

"The Black Pearl is a real ship," the second soldier proclaimed.

"No, no it's not."

"Yes, it is. I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

Jack gave a small smile to himself as the two soldiers continued on in their argument.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" the first soldier asked the other.

"No."

"No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails," mentioned the second soldier in defense as the rugged man quietly slipped away.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

Nodding his head the second soldier replied, "No."

"Like I said," the first soldier continued, "there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor..."

As the two soldiers turned to face the pirate they realized he was no longer standing next to them. Quickly they turned around and found him standing behind the wheel of the Interceptor.

"Hey! You! Get away from there!" the first soldier cried out as both men ran aboard the boat.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate," the second soldier added.

"I'm sorry," the man said from behind the wheel, "it just – it's such pretty boat – ship."

"What's your name?" the first soldier questioned.

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. _Smith_?" the first soldier asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and no lies," the second soldier added.

"Well, then, I confess," the man sighed as walked to the side of the wheel, "it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!"

"I said no lies!" the second soldier exclaimed.

"I think he's telling the truth," the first soldier replied.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," the second soldier said to his companion.

"Unless, of course," Jack interrupted, "he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."


	4. A Ceremony with a Splash

Including Katrina

**Including Katrina**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

**Chapter 4  
A Ceremony with a Splash**

"What does your father see in him, Elizabeth?" Katrina asked her friend when Norrington's ceremony came to an end.

"Oh, Katrina," Elizabeth replied through gritted teeth as she tried to take in air. "I don't know and may never know."

Katrina gave a small sigh of anger towards her friend's father, but then began to smile as she took notice of Elizabeth struggling in tugging at the back of her dress.

"So I see that your father has finally learned of the new fashion in London," Katrina snickered to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth glared back at her friend. "Oh hush! Like your father didn't force you into a corset for this ceremony as well!"

"Actually he didn't," Katrina continued to smile as she began playing with the single black pearl that hung about her neck.

Elizabeth looked at Katrina in disbelief. "I don't believe you. You and I both know just as well that the judge wouldn't have let his only daughter out and about without the proper lady attire and fashion."

"Well, Elizabeth," Katrina broadened her smile, "that may be the case when my father's home, but when he's out traveling, I do as I please."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "That's not fair!" she whined.

Katrina began to giggle again, but this time Elizabeth gave in with her.

"So may I inquire to ask where the judge is?" Elizabeth asked a bit breathless as she continued to struggle.

Katrina's laughing eyes saddened at her friend's question.

"What?" Elizabeth asked in confusion. "It can't possibly be _that_ bad!"

"You've no idea," Katrina sighed.

Elizabeth continued to look at Katrina in bewilderment.

"He set out for England days ago in search of a proper husband for me."

"No!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Oh, but he did. Apparently he and my uncle have been writing each other. It seems that my uncle may have found a 'perfect fit' in which my father wishes to thoroughly examine personally."

"How awful," Elizabeth exhaled. "Your father is usually much more understanding when it comes to you. He let you decide whether to accept Thomas' hand or not. What has possessed your father to take such an action and sudden interest in your affairs when it comes to marriage?"

Katrina bit her bottom lip as she closed her hand around the black pearl. She had held the secret from her friend for so long. Would now be the appropriate time to finally reveal all that has happened the past two years?

Before Katrina could make up her mind, the newly promoted Commodore Norrington approached them.

"Miss Banks," he greeted to Katrina, then looked to Elizabeth, "Miss Swann. Honored that you both could be here."

Katrina and Elizabeth merely replied by a slight bow of the head. Katrina found herself having to cover her mouth with her fan as she couldn't help to laugh at Norrington's nervous appearance.

"Is it possible… Miss Swann… that I may have a word with you?"

Katrina watched as Elizabeth appeared to have choked on what little air she was in-taking. Nonetheless, Elizabeth gave a quick nod of the head before following the commodore's lead to a more reserved spot on the fort.

--

Meanwhile, aboard the Interceptor, Jack was continuing his conversation with the two guards, "...and then they made me their chief." As he finished saying this, the trio turned in time to see Elizabeth splash into the water from the fort on the edge of the cliff.

Realizing that someone needed to rescue the lady, Jack turned to one of the soldiers, "Will ye be saving her then?"

"I can't swim," the soldier replied.

The pirate glanced at the other soldier who simply shook his head "no."

"Pride of the King's Navy you are," Sparrow commented, then handed his coat, sword, pistol, and hat to the guards. "Do not lose these." And with that he dove effortlessly into the water.


	5. Escape

Including Katrina

**Including Katrina**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

**Chapter 5  
Escape**

When Jack found Elizabeth, he peeled off her dress to lessen the load and carried her back to the dock of the Interceptor. There, the two guards helped pull Elizabeth out of the water and onto the dock.

"She's not breathing!" one of the soldiers panicked.

"Move!" Jack yelled as he shoved them out of his way soaking wet. Once reaching Elizabeth, he pulled out his dagger and cut open her corset. Elizabeth immediately spit out water and gasped for air.

"Never would've thought of that," one of the soldiers confessed.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," Jack said to him. Suddenly something caught his eye. Taking it in his hands, Jack examined the medallion that hung about Elizabeth's neck. Then turning to her with a harsh expression upon his face he asked, "Where did you get that?"

"On your feet," a commanding voice stated from above him and Elizabeth as a sword showed itself before his neck.

Getting up quickly, Elizabeth flew into her father's arms. Katrina and Governor Swann covered Elizabeth with the governor's coat and tried to help her dry off. As they did so, Norrington proceeded following Jack's throat with his sword as he stood up. Governor Swann looked up from his daughter, who was only in her undergarments, to the guard holding her torn corset. The frightened soldier pointed to Jack who had committed the crime.

"Shoot him!" Governor Swann stated angrily to Norrington and the other accompanying troops.

"Father!" Elizabeth protested.

"Commodore!" Katrina added to her friend's protest. "Do you really intend to kill Elizabeth's rescuer?"

Norrington nodded his head to Elizabeth and Katrina, then lowered his sword with the troops behind him doing the same with their bayonets. Jack locked eyes with Katrina, gave a pleasant smile, and a nod of the head in thanks.

"I believe thanks are in order," the commodore said as he held out his hand to Jack.

Jack hesitated for a moment as he looked out the corner of his eye to Katrina's small hand gestures, but reluctantly reached out and shook Norrington's hand. The commodore immediately held his hand tightly, then with the other hand pulled up his sleeve revealing a branded "P" on his arm.

Realizing the mistake he had just made in shaking the commodore's hand, Jack looked over to Katrina who simply gave him a look as if to say, "I told you." In reply to Katrina's look, he gave an sheepish smile and shrug. Elizabeth who had been standing quietly observing the silent conversation between her friend and the new-comer began to wonder what she was missing out on.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" Norrington asked all-knowingly, oblivious to the exchanged looks between the new-founded pirate and Katrina.

"Hang him," Governor Swann smiled as Jack looked at him with annoyance in his eyes. Elizabeth noticed that Katrina seemed to have to hold herself back at hearing what the governor said.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons," Norrington instructed as pulled Jack's sleeve further up his arm to reveal a tattoo of a sparrow in flight over water. "Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir," Jack replied.

Turning her attention from the governor, Katrina looked back to the pirate. Elizabeth seemed to notice a look of longing as her friend eyed the pirate. Taking a better look at him, Elizabeth had to admit with surprise that he was rather handsome for a pirate; having a deep tan, high cheekbones, gorgeous brown eyes lined with kohl, a moustache, a beard that was tied into two little braids, and dreadlocks and beads in his shoulder-length dark-brown hair. However, Katrina's gaze toward him, as well as his short return glances told her that there was much more.

"Well, I don't see your ship... Captain," Norrington continued on with a sneer.

"I'm in the market… as it were," Jack Sparrow commented.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," one of the guards told the commodore.

"Told ya he was telling the truth," the other guard said to his companion, then turning to the commodore as he handed Jack's effects said, "These are his, sir."

"No additional shots nor powder," Norrington observed through Sparrow's effects. "A compass that doesn't point north." Then unsheathing Jack's sword he continued, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"Ah," Jack said as he held up his fingers to point out an interesting fact, "but ye have heard of me."

Hearing this Katrina couldn't help but laugh at Jack's comment. Though she quickly had to cover her mouth as Elizabeth and Governor Swann shot her a disapproving look. Jack on the other hand, who had been exchanging small glances with the dark-haired beauty, broadened his smile as he watched her reaction. Although a bit disappointed at Katrina's choice of humor, Elizabeth was able to turn from her friend in time to catch Sparrow's prideful smile.

As Norrington aggressively pulled Jack forward and toward Gillette so that the chains could be put on him, Katrina felt a rush of anger run through her.

"Commodore, I really must protest," Katrina began strongly as she boldly stepped before James.

"Carefully, Lieutenant," Norrington said to Gillette as the man clasped Sparrow's wrists, ignoring Katrina.

"Pirate or not this man saved Elizabeth's life!" Katrina pointed out defensively.

"Katrina, one good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," Norrington finally said as he took notice of Katrina standing between him and Sparrow.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack stated flatly.

"Indeed," Norrington replied with narrowed eyes.

Thinking fast, Katrina began to protest again. "But my father isn't here! You can't sentence this man to death without my father's judgment!"

"Actually-" Norrington began to correct Katrina as Gillette finished putting Jack in chains and moved away only to be interrupted by Jack as he threw his iron chains around Katrina's neck. "Finally."

"No, don't shoot!" Elizabeth shouted at the soldiers' immediate reaction of aiming their muskets at Sparrow.

"I knew you 'ad warmed up to me," Jack Sparrow stated to Elizabeth.

Motioning at the soldiers and ordering aloud Jack continued, "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore!" he then turned back to the captive young lady in front of him. "Now my dear lady, Katrina. Ah… such a lovely name."

"It's Miss Banks to you!" Norrington yelled to him as he handed Katrina Jack's effects.

Sparrow smiled. "Miss Banks, if you'd be so kind," the pirate said, hinting at her to take up his effects from the commodore. "Come, come, dear. We don't have all day."

Katrina rolled her eyes at hearing his attitude as she took up his effects from Norrington.

"Now if you'd be very kind," Jack said as he spun her around and pointed his pistol at her temple.

"Go to the smithy," Katrina whispered quickly through clenched teeth as she placed the tri-corner hat on his head.

Jack thought to himself for a long moment remembering where the smithy was before giving a curt nod in reply.

As Katrina leaned into Jack, arms wrapping around him to strap on his sword and other essentials, the pirate brushed his lips to her ear, "I be lookin' forward to meetin' ye there."

The closeness with which Jack had brought himself to Katrina seemed to have drawn on a lot of attention as he straightened up and looked at the surrounding people – Commodore Norrington apparently the one most appalled.

"Oh!" Jack laughed with surprise as Katrina tightened his belt, breaking his staring contest with the commodore. "Easy on the goods, darlin'."

Katrina simply gave Jack a flirtatious smirk in response.

"You're despicable," Elizabeth sneered as she watched her friend have to deal with the pirate.

Jack turned his gaze to Elizabeth. "Sticks and stones, love. I save your life, now she saves mine."

When Katrina finished, Jack pulled her into a dangerous kiss before spinning her back around to face the soldiers. "Gentlemen, m'ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

As he finished his announcement, Sparrow pushed Katrina at the soldiers and took off on his escape.

Swinging on a beam above their heads, Governor Swann turned to Norrington. "Now will you shoot him?"

"Open fire!" Norrington ordered.

Landing on a different beam, Jack slid down on a rope to the ground. From there he took off toward the town.

"Gillette," Norrington called out to his lieutenant. "Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it."


	6. Swords and Secrets

Including Katrina

**Including Katrina**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

**Chapter 6  
Swords and Secrets**

Obeying Katrina's logic of meeting in the smithy, Jack Sparrow scurried quickly into the shop; the perfect hiding place, yet also the best place that contained the tools needed to take off his irons.

Noticing a drunk and sleeping man in the corner, Sparrow walked up to him and began poking and yelling at him to see if he would awake. To Jack's luck the man didn't wake up, and so he began to look about in search of a way to get rid of his irons.

At first he began trying to break the chains with a hammer but it didn't work. Then eyeing a donkey and the wheels of a machine, he spurred the animal with the red hot end of a metal rod and succeeded in breaking the link between two wheels of the machine powered by the donkey.

Just as he achieved his goal, the door at the entrance of the smithy began to open. Quickly, Jack hid away in the shadows.

--

"You know that man, don't you?" Elizabeth whispered to Katrina as the two of them walked slowly together from the docks to the governor's carriage

"What do you mean?" Katrina tried to play off innocently.

"You're not fooling me, Katrina," Elizabeth said as the two came to a stop. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other."

Katrina took a deep breath. "Yes, we know each other."

"Go on," Elizabeth eyed her friend sternly.

"About two years ago he broke into my home to plunder, but I stopped him. After a bit of sword play we actually came around to simple conversation."

"Simple conversation? With a pirate?" Elizabeth questioned aloud.

"Yes, and although he is a pirate, he is still a good man," Katrina replied a bit defensively before continuing on, "From that night on, every time he sailed by Port Royal in search of his ship, he always stopped by to see me."

--

As he entered the blacksmith's shop, Will Turner noticed the donkey up and about causing the wheels of the machinery to turn. He immediately went over to calm down the animal, then, as he took off his coat and set it aside, took a glance at his master, Mr. Brown, asleep in the corner.

"Right where I left you," he whispered as he saw Brown's sleeping figure. Then turning to his tools to start on his work, he noticed that his hammer was out of place, "Not where I left you."

As he looked curiously at the hammer, an unusual object caught his eye – a black tri-cornered hat. Surprised to see such an object in the shop, Will began to reach out towards it. Just as he was about to grab a hold of it, a sword slapped down on his hand. When he looked up, he saw that the sword belonged to Jack.

"You're the one they're hunting," Will realized, "the pirate."

Jack gave him an odd look then said, "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will stated flatly.

"Ah, well," Jack said as he began to put his sword away, "then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me..."

However, just as Sparrow tried to grab his hat and walk away, Will unsheathed his own sword and pointed it at the pirate.

"Do you think this wise, boy – crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann," Will said angrily.

"Hardly," Jack replied and then smiled at the thought, "If anyone was threatened it would have been Katrina."

"That's 'Miss Banks' to you!" Will corrected Jack as he began to attack.

As he blocked the attack, Jack simply widened his smile at Will's correction of Katrina's name.

--

"I can't believe you never told me about him!" Elizabeth said in amazement to Katrina. "After all I am your best friend!"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but I couldn't risk the danger of him possibly getting caught," Katrina answered as she looked to the ground.

Elizabeth gave a sigh and hugged her friend. "Oh, it's alright, Katrina."

Katrina returned the hug and subconsciously wrapped her fingers around the single black pearl hanging about her neck.

Elizabeth took notice of Katrina's usual gesture and laughed lightly, "So that's who gave you the necklace."

Katrina laughed for a moment with her friend before suddenly remembering that she had to meet Jack at the smithy.

"Oh, no!" Katrina dropped her hand from her necklace to her dress. "I've got to go, Elizabeth, I'll talk to you later!"

And with that, she gathered the fabric of her skirt in her hands and ran down the cobblestone road into town.


	7. Pirate

Including Katrina

**Including Katrina**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

**Chapter 7  
Pirate**

"You know what you're doing. I'll give you that," Jack complimented Will as they continued to block and attack. "Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here," he said as he took a step. Then seeing Will follow through with the correct form added, "very good. Now I step again… Ta." With that Jack sheathed his sword and walked to the door.

However, as the pirate approached the door, Will threw his sword, in which got stuck in the latch, barring the exit. Jack tried to pull it out, then tried to open the door, both of which he was unsuccessful at doing.

"That is a wonderful trick," Jack said as he began to walk back toward Will. "Except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." Jack unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Will, who swiftly reached out and grabbed an unfinished sword from the fire.

At once they began to fight, parrying between and around the machinery. As Will's weapon got knocked out of his hand, he simply reached out and grasped a new sword from the many displayed about the machinery.

"Who makes all these?" Jack questioned as he saw Will take up the new sword.

"I do!" Will replied as he thrashed at the pirate. "And I practice with them... three hours a day!"

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" Jack commented as they continued to parry, "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?"

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Will growled angrily before adding, "And what would a _pirate_ know about fancying one woman anyway?"

"You'd be surprised, mate," Jack replied seriously before getting pushed backward.

They continued to swordfight onto a cart, which gave way and began to sway beneath them. Will, at one point, hooked a dagger in the irons hanging from Jack's left wrist and threw it up so that it was embedded in the beam above them. In return, Jack hit a loose board on the cart, which caused Will to fall off. Jack then used his body weight to get the dagger out of the wood. As he did so, he fell back onto the cart just as Will began to climb onto it, causing Will to be thrown upward into the rafters. As Jack stood up from his fall, Will cut free a heavy sack, which vaulted Jack up into the rafters as well.

As they continued to parry, jumping back and forth about the beams, Katrina entered from the back of the shop.

"Jack?" Katrina asked aloud passing the sleeping form of Mr. Brown, but stopped as soon as she heard the sound of clashing swords. "Jack?"

Stepping cautiously further into the smithy, Katrina looked about for the battle she was hearing. However, to her surprise, it wasn't until she looked at the separated beams above her that she saw what was causing the noise.

"Jack!" Katrina called out as she noticed him immediately, but as she observed his opponent more closely, she called out again in surprise, "Will! What on earth are you doing?"

"That's _Captain_ Jack, Katrina," Jack cheerfully pointed out as he tried to attack Will, before adding on in a bit of a jealous tone, "And what do you mean by calling up here 'Will'? Who's that?"

Unfortunately talking to Katrina during the fight, unlike Will who was ignoring her to concentrate, cost Jack the loss of his sword. And as he tried to escape down to the ground, Will cut him off.

Not having a weapon, Jack blinded Will with sand from a nearby sack and kicked the sword out of his hand. As Will found another metal rod, he opened his eyes to find Jack starring him down with a pistol.

"You cheated!" Will cried out.

"Pirate!" Jack explained.

"Don't shoot, Jack!" Katrina cried out as she ran over to stand between the two of them.

Jack sighed and smiled at Katrina. "You should know me better than that by now, love."

"What?" Will turned to Katrina in confusion and anger. "Did this man not threaten you at the docks just now?"

Suddenly there was the sound of soldiers at the doorway trying to break in.

"Move away!" Jack ordered to Will so that he could leave.

Katrina quickly got out of his way, but Will refused to budge as he simply stated, "No."

"Please, move," Sparrow tried again.

"Please, let him go!" Katrina pleaded to Will anxiously.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let this pirate escape."

"This shot is not meant for you," Jack said as he cocked his pistol, but before he could do anything else, Mr. Brown hit him from behind with a glass bottle of alcohol, causing Sparrow to fall forward unconscious.

Just at that moment the door to the shop burst open and Norrington's men surrounded the fallen Sparrow.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown," Norrington congratulated the blacksmith as he approached Sparrow's body. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," Mr. Brown replied as Will rolled his eyes.

"Well," Norrington spoke up to the troops all around him, "I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."


	8. Confession

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 8

Soon as the soldiers were long gone, Will pulled Katrina over to a corner of the smithy shop.

"You know him?" he questioned strongly.

Katrina rolled her eyes, "You and Elizabeth have more things in common than either of you realize."

"Katrina!" Will growled impatiently.

"Yes, yes I know him! Satisfied?" Katrina replied with open arms.

"But how? He's a pirate!" Will protested.

"And a good man!" Katrina stood up to him.

"When and how did you two meet?"

"Go talk to Elizabeth, I just finished giving her the answers to this game of twenty-questions."

"Katrina!"

"Fine!" Katrina puffed out in defeat, "We met one night at my house a little over two years ago."

"What was he doing when you met him?" Will asked as he stood up tall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Plundering," Katrina answered honestly.

Will simply lifted his chin in pride.

"But I stopped him, Will!" Katrina hurriedly explained, "And from that night on he came to visit me at every possible opportunity!"

"Uh-huh," Will mumbled, "And what about your father, does he know of any of this?"

"Actually," Katrina began as her hands reached around and began playing with the black pearl again, "he does. He's even met Jack."

"And what does he think about this _pirate_?"

Katrina's eyes narrowed in anger for a moment at hearing Will's tone of voice when he said the word "_pirate_" but quickly softened again as she replied, "My father likes Jack as a person, for he is a good man, but he doesn't agree with Jack's occupation as a pirate. He even tried forcing Jack to change, but it's just not possible to do that with Jack, for Jack is meant to be free, and his home is out at sea on his ship. Therefore, my father gave up and began pushing away the idea of me being with Jack. In fact, the reason he is in London right now is to find me a proper husband."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Katrina," Will said guiltily as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright, Will," Katrina whispered as tears began spilling down her face, "It's alright."


	9. I've Missed You

Including Katrina

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 9

After an afternoon of debating with Norrington in hopes that he would not hang Jack until her father returned failed, Katrina had found herself pacing about her room. Having passed tears of anger and hopelessness, Katrina tried coming up with an idea of how to free the pirate.

However, with not having much of a strong plan, mainly due to lack of help – for no way would Elizabeth and Will ever help free Captain Jack Sparrow – Katrina took off to the fort for one last attempt. Perhaps there might be a way to free him. If not, at least she could spend his last remaining hours with him.

--

Jack Sparrow tried again to get comfortable in a corner of his cell as he found himself still unable to stop his mind from thinking about Katrina. Shifting, yet again, he tried to distract himself by listening to the trio of prisoners in the cell next to him whistle at the guard dog.

"Come here, boy," the prisoners called to the dog holding the keys in his mouth. "Want a nice juicy bone? Come here, come on."

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move," Jack said to the prisoners as they tried to get the dog to come to their cell from the other side of the room.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," one of the prisoners replied to Jack.

Suddenly the creak of the door from the top of the stairs opening caught all the prisoners' attention, including Sparrow's. Then a gruff voice from the same place said, "But please, miss, don't stay too long, I don't want any trouble with the commodore." As the voice ended its plea, Jack heard footsteps descend the stairs and approach his cell. The prisoners next door became quiet.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Katrina greeted in a bold voice to the pirate as he continued to sit in the corner.

Immediately recognizing the voice, he grinned from underneath his hat, returning the greeting with a slight slur, "'ello, love. What are ye doin' 'ere?"

"Came to see you of course," Katrina admitted as she wrapped her hands around the iron bars of the cell door. "I've missed you. "

"I've missed ye, too, love" Jack said as he slowly stood up off the bench in the corner and walked toward the cell door. "And how 'ave you been since the last time I saw you, Katrina?"

Katrina turned her gaze from the pirate's kohl rimmed eyes down to the floor. "To be honest," she said. "I've been better, but I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Sparrow eyed her with concern for a moment as he brushed his fingers along her soft cheek.

"I simply wish you had returned much sooner," Katrina lifted watery eyes to the pirate. "What took you so long?"

Jack sighed as he continued to stroke her cheek. "I caught up t' him. Nearly 'ad the stupid blighter in me hands 'fore they escaped."

"Jack," Katrina whispered urgently. "Why must we wait for you to get it back? Why can't I be with you and help you get it back? I know we agreed to wait until you were more properly settled, but I've changed my mind. Please, Jack? I'll just leave a letter for my father and in a year from now when his temper has lessened we can speak to him. Please, Jack? Please?"

Jack blinked and looked at Katrina curiously. "What's goin' on, love? What's changed your mind? What's happened?"

Katrina dropped her head before Jack could catch sight of a free-falling tear. "I told you… I'd rather not talk about it right now, Jack."

"Sorry, love, but it be best if ye told me now, considerin' the commodore plans to 'ang me at dawn."

Katrina slowly lifted her head and wiped away the tear. "Not if I can help it."

Jack gave the young lady a puzzled look. "And how's that?"


	10. The Stories are True

Including Katrina

**Including Katrina**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

**Chapter 10  
The Stories are True**

"Oh, that dog is so stubborn!" Katrina breathed out as she fell from her last struggle to pull the key ring out of the dog's mouth.

"At least you finally caught the mongrel!" Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I'm up for any other suggestions, darlin'!"

Katrina was about to comment when the sound of an explosion from outside interrupted.

Jack jumped up from where he was seated. "I know those guns!" Then he ran onto a bench and peered out between the iron bars of the cell's window down at the harbor. "It's the Pearl!"

"The Black Pearl?" Katrina asked with astonishment as she stood up from the ground.

"I've heard stories," commented one of the prisoners from the cell next door. "She's been preying on ships and settlements for nearly ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

Jack turned from the window down to the prisoner. "No survivors? Then where do all the stories come from, I wonder?"

As another few cannonballs could be heard shot toward the fort, Katrina leaned against the prison door of Jack's cell. "You don't suppose Barbossa followed you, do you?"

Jack looked away from the window at Katrina. "He couldn't have, love. I watched 'im sail away before me. I saw 'im headed toward the opposite direction o' Port Royal."

"And when was that?"

"Two days ago."

Katrina's eyebrows came together. "Then how…?"

"Must be the curse," one of the other prisoners said.

"No," Jack chuckled and shook his head. "It's because it's the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

Suddenly another explosion came from outside the fort. Jack eyeing the direction of the cannon ball from the window, jumped off the bench yelling to Katrina to duck. The blast created a hole in the cell next door to Jack.

"My sympathies, friend," one of the prisoners said as he followed his companions out the hole in the wall, "you've no manner of luck at all."

Jack stood up from the ground dusting himself off and looked over at Katrina who was doing the same on the opposite end of the room. Then he turned his gaze toward the guard dog hiding underneath a bench at the far corner of the room.

Picking up the bone that the other prisoners had used in trying to persuade the dog, Jack looked back to Katrina. "Well, until either o' us comes up with an idea t' get me out, I suggest we give the ol' dog 'nother try, what do ye say, love?" Katrina nodded her head in reply.

However, just as Jack began calling the dog toward him as Katrina began crawling toward it, the door from upstairs burst open and a dead soldier rolled down the stairs landing with a great crash. Upon this occurrence, the dog took off past Jack's cell and around the corner down the hall.

Suddenly thick footsteps began to descend the stairs.

"You best get out of here, darlin'," Jack whispered quickly to Katrina.

Katrina nodded and swiftly ran past Jack's cell and around the corner of the narrow hallway. There she stood waiting silently.

"This ain't the armory," a pirate yelled out in disappointment when he reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around.

"Well, well, well," the other pirate smiled as he spotted Jack in a cell, "look what we have here Twigg – Captain Jack Sparrow."

The first pirate, Twigg, spat at Sparrow's boots in recognition. "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen," Sparrow said with an all-knowing smile. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

Unexpectedly the pirate Koehler grabbed Jack's throat. Jack looked down at the man's skeletal arm in the moonlight. "So there is a curse. That's interesting."

"You know nothin' o' hell," the pirate said angrily as he released Sparrow and followed his companion back up the stairs.

"That's very interesting," Jack repeated to himself.

Katrina ventured to peek around the corner when the footsteps up the stairs had disappeared. "What happened?" she asked as she made her way back to Jack's cell.

"The curse is real," Jack said with a pout. "This might prove more difficult than I thought."

Katrina raised a brow.

"They cannot be killed."

Before Katrina could comment on this fact about the curse, her maid's voice came ringing down the stairwell.

"Miss Banks? Miss Banks?" Dana cried out as she ran down the steps. Then upon seeing Katrina cheered with great relief, "Oh, thank heavens, Miss Banks! I was so worried about you!" The maid grasped Katrina in a tight hug. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I was so afraid that you were taken away! That would have been awful! But then I remembered about what you said had happened earlier today with Mr. Sparrow – hello, Mr. Sparrow."

"'ello, Dana."

"And so I had to come to the fort to look before concluding the worst and oh! Miss Banks! How good it is that I have found you!"

"Yes, yes, Dana," Katrina patted her dear maid on the back before trying to pull away from her in effort to breath. "All is better, now. Although… I really could use the help to free Jack."

"What?" Dana asked airily, still in a daze of what was going on before looking at Jack again and the confinement he was in. "Oh, right. Hmm… well have you tried one of your hairpins yet?"


	11. Welcome Aboard the Black Pearl

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 11

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives," a large and angry pirate growled at Pintel and Ragetti as they pulled Elizabeth aboard the Black Pearl.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa," Pintel explained.

"I am here to negotiate-" Elizabeth began but was immediately cut off by a backhanded slap from the large pirate.

"You will speak when spoken to," the large pirate yelled to Elizabeth.

"And ye," the captain said as he approached and grabbed the pirate's wrist, "not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley."

"Aye, sir," the large pirate said as his wrist was thrown out of the grip.

"My apologies, miss," the captain said softly to Elizabeth.

"Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth spoke up, "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

"There are a lot of long words in there, miss," Barbossa smiled, "we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back."

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means 'no'."

"Very well," Elizabeth said strongly as she took the medallion in her hand and dangled it by its chain over the sea, "I'll drop it."

"Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?"

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognized this ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did ya now?"

"Fine," Elizabeth said with an arrogant tone, "I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." Elizabeth slid the chain through her fingers, causing the medallion to drop further. As she did so, all the pirates lunged forward. Elizabeth gave a huge smile.

"Ah," chuckled Barbossa, "You have a name, missy?"

"Elizabeth," she paused for a moment not wanting to give her true name in case they were in fact after the governor's daughter, "Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household."

"Miss Turner...?"

"Bootstrap," whispered Pintel to the pirates around him.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?" Barbossa asked curiously.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean," Elizabeth replied.

"Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

Elizabeth obligingly handed over the medallion to Barbossa, "Our bargain?"

Captain Barbossa ignored Elizabeth and walked away.

"Still the guns and stow 'em. Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear the port," the large pirate from earlier began shouting.

"Wait!" Elizabeth cried as she ran after Barbossa, "You have to take me to shore. According to the Code of Order of the Brethren-"

"First," Barbossa cut her off, "your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call 'guidelines' than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner."


	12. What's Your Name?

Including Katrina

**Including Katrina**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

**Chapter 12  
What's Your Name?**

"It's still not working," Katrina sighed as she continued to follow Dana and Jack's instruction to pick at the cell lock with her hairpin.

Suddenly footsteps came echoing down the stairs.

"Hurry, love," Jack persisted at Katrina. "Leave the pin and hide yourself. You, too, Dana."

Just as Katrina and her maid went back to the hiding place around the corner, Will appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"You! Sparrow!" Will said as he reached the pirate's cell.

"Aye," Jack answered as he lay on his back upon the prison floor.

"You are familiar with that ship – the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it," Jack replied suspiciously.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack asked as he studied his fingernails.

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" Will declared before admitting quietly. "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intendin' to brave all, hasten t' her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart you'll 'ave to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The key's run off and..." Jack quickly stopped as not to mention Katrina's effort to pick the lock.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges," Will said as he picked up a nearby bench. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength... the door will lift free."

Jack looked over the blacksmith closely. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

Jack's eyes widened a bit. "That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack then placed his hand before Will.

"Agreed," Will replied as he shook Jack's hand.

"Agreed. Get me out."

Will pulled the door free, allowing Sparrow to come out of his cell.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that," Will warned.

"Not without my effects," Jack said as he took up his sword, pistol, coat, and hat.

"Nor without me," Katrina said sharply as she appeared from around the corner, taking Will by surprise.

Jack turned from his effects to Katrina and gave her a rare smile of his. "O' course, love, nor without you."

Quickly putting on his effects, he grabbed Katrina's hand, as Dana came behind her, and motioned Will to follow them out.


	13. Commandeering a Ship

**Including Katrina**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

**Chapter 13  
Commandeering a Ship**

The small group came to a stop from their cautious running under a stone bridge just yards away from where the Interceptor floated.

"You're not actually going to go through with this are you, Mr. Sparrow?" Dana looked over Katrina's shoulder at the ship.

Not letting Jack answer, Katrina turned to her maid. "Dana, I need you to stay here."

"No, Miss Banks. I'm not going anywhere without you. If I stay, then so must you."

"Dana, please," Katrina begged quietly. "You know what my father's doing. This may be my only chance with Jack. Please?"

Dana looked to her right at Jack who gave her a questioning glance, completely lost in what Katrina was talking about.

"Please, Dana? I need you here in case Father returns soon. I need you to be there for him and to keep the house in order for him."

Dana closed her eyes in disbelief for a moment before looking at Katrina again. "When will you return?"

Katrina gave a small smile. "Soon, Dana, I promise. The moment we find Elizabeth, I'll return back to Port Royal with her."

Dana gave a quick nod. "Very well. Your room will be waiting for your return."

As Dana began to walk away back toward the town, Jack put a hand to her shoulder.

"Yes, Mr. Sparrow?"

"If anyone asks about Katrina," Jack began with a deep breath, "tell them that Captain Jack Sparrow kidnapped her."

Dana looked at Jack suspiciously as Katrina asked aloud, "Why?"

Jack ignored Katrina as he continued to look at Dana. "I don't want anyone to think that she committed piracy."

Dana nodded again in understanding. Then with a swift kiss to Katrina's forehead, she sadly turned away to head toward the house.

"You're not actually coming with us, Katrina, are you?"

Katrina narrowed her eyes on Will. "Yes, I am."

"No, Katrina," Will began to argue, "there is no need for you to get caught up in this."

"The boy's right, love. Perhaps you really ought t' stay 'ere with Dana-"

"No! You are always leaving me here. I have set my mind and I am going."

"Katrina, please think about this. It's possible that it can get dangerous. You saw all the destruction those pirates caused and…"

"Leave it alone, mate, she's made up her mind-"

"…how they took Elizabeth with them…"

"I am going and that's final!"

After a moment of silence, Jack spoke up with a smirk. "Glad we got that worked out." Then, ignoring the look he got from Will, he looked past him and Katrina back at the Interceptor.

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will questioned as he followed the pirate's gaze from the Interceptor toward the Dauntless that sat further out atop the bay waters. "That ship?"

"Commandeer," Jack corrected. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term."

Katrina immediately had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing aloud at Jack's comment.

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going," Jack continued. "This girl – how far are you willing t' go t' save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will replied boldly.

"Oh, good," Jack sighed. "No worries, then."

From Will, Jack turned a mischievous glance toward Katrina. "As for you, Katrina, I'm afraid my plan for us t' get o'er to that ship will be troublesome with havin' to keep you from drownin' all the time unless you get rid o' that overstuffed dress."

Hearing this, Will glared angrily at Jack. "You're not actually suggesting that she undress?"

Jack grinned at the blacksmith. "Aye."

Katrina, however, sighed in defeat to Jack's logic. "You're lucky I know you well enough to trust you."

"Glad to hear it, love," Jack beamed. "Now Mr. Turner, let us give the proper lady her space."

Will quickly dodged behind the stone bridge as Jack came up behind him.

Katrina quickly unlaced the dress and threw it to the side so that she was only in her bodice.

"You can come out now," Katrina whispered harshly to where Jack and Will had stood waiting for her.

"That didn't take very long at all," Jack smiled wickedly as he and Will returned to her side. "I was hopin' you'd call me t' come help you."

"Awe, how thoughtful of you, Jack," Katrina mocked. "Good thing then I wasn't wearing a corset or I might have needed the unwanted help."

Jack pouted for a moment before turning his attention back toward the ship and then to one of the many overturned boats lying on the shoreline. After scanning left and right for approaching soldiers, he nodded in satisfaction and whispered, "Follow me!"

With that Katrina and Will followed Jack over to one of the small wooden boats that lay upside down upon the shore. Together they lifted the boat and crept under it, then began walking towards the ocean, staying as low as possible.

--

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will commented aloud as the trio walked underwater, the pressure against the water allowing a bubble of breathable air take shape of the boat.

"It's remarkable 'ow often those two traits coincide," Jack answered back as Will realized he had stepped into an empty lobster trap.

Katrina, being between the two, simply rolled her eyes.

--

Once they had reached the Dauntless, the trio carefully climbed the stern. Along the way up, Jack used the rope from the lobster trap to entangle the rudder. Then as they climbed over the railing onto the helm of the ship, Jack motioned for Katrina to come to him.

"Want you t' take hold of this," Jack whispered to Katrina as he handed her his dagger. "Just in case somethin' were t' happen, I know you can handle this."

Katrina nodded and smiled knowingly in reply.

"Alright then," Jack said aloud to his two companions. "Follow my lead."

With that Jack took off down the stairs to the main deck.

"Everyone stay calm!" Jack announced as Will jumped over the railing onto the deck behind him with blade ready. "We are taking over the ship."

"Aye! Avast!" Will added as Katrina came up beside him with the dagger in position of attack.

Lieutenant Gillette and his men began to laugh at the pirate, blacksmith, and proper lady uncontrollably.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman," Gillette informed them. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack quickly pointed his pistol at Gillette's nose and said, "Son... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"


	14. The Best Pirate I've Ever Seen

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 14

Immediately all the soldiers abandoned their ship.

"Now go busy yourself, boy," Jack ordered the blacksmith. "Look lively, move about, do somethin'!"

Will gave a loud sigh, but did as he was ordered as he began tugging on some ropes of a sail.

"And as for you, love," Jack turned to Katrina with a sweet, yet concerned look. "Hide that dagger someplace safe and stay low, I'll be right back."

With that he walked off towards the helm.

----------

"Commodore!" a soldier cried to Norrington on shore as he caught site of Gillette and his men rowing in a small boat from the Dauntless towards them.

Norrington quickly pulled out his spyglass to zoom in on Gillette, who was waving his arms about and shouting, "Sir, they've taken the Dauntless! They've taken the ship. Sparrow, Turner, and Miss Banks – they've taken the Dauntless!"

"Rash, Turner," Norrington mumbled angrily. "Too rash. That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen."

Putting the spyglass away, the commodore quickly prepared the Interceptor for departure.

----------

"Here they come," Will mentioned to Jack as he watched the Interceptor approach closely.

"Get ready the ropes," Sparrow instructed to Will in response. "I'll get Katrina."

----------

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges," Norrington shouted to his men as they all boarded from the Interceptor to the Dauntless.

As he continued to shout orders, Jack, holding Katrina at his side and followed by Will on a separate rope, swung from a hiding place on the Dauntless onto the Interceptor. Once on board, Will cut off the ropes connecting the two ships as Jack began to steer the ship out to sea.

Just as Norrington turned to shout more orders, he realized the Interceptor was starting to sail away. "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!"

A few sailors tried swinging back onto the Interceptor, but the ship was out of reach.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way" Jack shouted from Interceptor's wheel back towards the Dauntless. "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

----------

"Set top sails and clear up this mess," Norrington ordered through gritted teeth to Lieutenant Groves.

"With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them," Groves advised.

"We don't need to catch them, just get them in range of the long nines," the commodore instructed.

"Hands, come about. Run out the guns," Groves shouted to the sailors, then turned back to Norrington. "We are to open fire on our own ship, sir?"

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate," the commodore growled angrily.

"Commodore," a sailor cried out from behind the wheel. "He's disabled the rudder chain, sir!"

Norrington dropped his head in total defeat and frustration.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen," Groves observed aloud.

"So it would seem," Norrington said gravely.


	15. Sea Legs

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 15

"When I was a lad living in England," Will began conversation with Jack as he sharpened his sword aboard the Interceptor. "My mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack asked only half-interested as he tidied up some ropes.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help," Will continued. "Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew 'im," Jack replied with a sigh. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will asked confusedly.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear ye look just like him."

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate," Will nearly shouted as he pulled out his sword.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth ye getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me, you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd have killed you."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack asked as he quickly spun the wheel, causing one of the sails to turn, catching Will by surprise as his sword dropped and he hung above the ocean water.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man _can _do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown, but Katrina and I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by our onesies, savvy? So," Jack paused as he spun the wheel in the reverse direction so that Will arrived back aboard the ship. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

"Tortuga?" a female voice interrupted.

"Aye, Tortuga," Jack acknowledged as he turned to face Katrina with a broad grin. "So, ye have finally decided to join us? Does that mean dinner is ready?"

"It is," Katrina answered as she walked cautiously towards Jack.

"Still haven't gotten your sea legs yet, me love?" Jack laughed in amusement.

"What can I say," Katrina said as she narrowed her eyes onto the pirate captain in mock annoyance. "It's been a long time since I've been aboard a ship."

Jack's smile grew to show more of his gold teeth, "Well, ye best get used to it, for it will be a little while before we reach Tortuga."

Just as Katrina was about to step up to Jack the ship rocked unexpectedly against a wave, causing Katrina to lose whatever sea legs she had gained.

"Got ye, me love," Jack said as he caught the falling Katrina around the waist.

Katrina leaned upon Jack heavily until she regained her balance. However, once she found her balance she also still found herself in Jack's embrace. Neither one spoke, simply stared into each other's eyes.

"Ahem," Will coughed.

Jack turned his gaze from Katrina to look at Will with irritation.

"So, what about dinner?" Will smiled.


	16. Tortuga

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 16

"How will I be any safer in here!" Katrina shouted in frustration as Jack gave the final turn of the key in the captain's quarters after they docked at Tortuga hours later.

"Believe me, love," Jack called through the door. "This is no place for a proper lady like yourself. Don't worry though, Turner and I will return in a couple of hours. I promise."

"And I promise that, too," Will added with affirmation as Jack eyed him for his comment.

----------

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has ne'er breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack carried on in talk to Will as the two made their way through the filthy streets crowded with drunken men and prostitutes. "What do you think?"

Will gave a look about him. "It'll linger."

"I'll tell ye mate," Jack continued as they turned a corner. "If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

As Jack finished, a skinny woman with messy red hair and a low cut dress quickly approached him.

"Scarlet!" Jack forced a cheer to hide a cringe as he walked up to her.

"Over two years!" Scarlet growled as she slapped Jack across the face and then immediately stormed away.

"Not sure I deserved that," Jack commented, as Will looked down at him with raised eyebrows.

Jack shook off the slap and turned his head back to find a blonde, skinny woman in front of him.

"Giselle!" he forced another smile.

"Over two years!" Giselle spat before adding angrily about Scarlet, "And who was she?"

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

Not liking his answer, Giselle also slapped Jack across the face before leaving in fury.

"I may have deserved that," Jack mentioned to Will.

----------

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Mr. Gibbs shouted after being forced awake from a sudden splash of water from Jack's wooden bucket.

"Mother's love!" Mr. Gibbs cried as he recognized the pirate captain standing before him. "Jack! I know it's been a couple o' years since I las' saw ye, but you o' all people should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 's bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it," Jack smiled as he crouched down to get in eye-level with Gibbs. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye, that'll about do it," Gibbs agreed as he stood up with Jack.

Just as Jack took a step back, Will splashed more water onto Gibbs.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" Gibbs cried.

"That was for the smell," Will explained.

----------

Frustrated with being locked in the captain's quarters, Katrina opened a small windowpane and looked out onto the moonlit dock and shoreline. As her mind began to drift off in wonder at what Jack and Will were doing, she caught sight of two men walking along the dock toward the road to town.

"I tell ye," one man said to the other, "I saw it, I saw the Black Pearl!"

"Impossible," his companion replied.

"'tis not!" the first man reassured him, "Ye can go ask any one of me crew!"

"How did ye not get caught by Barbossa?"

"Don't know," the first man said in thought, "maybe he's on an impor'ant mission."

"Like what? Trying to stay away from bone-loving dogs?" the second man began to laugh as they began to disappear into town.

"The Black Pearl?" Katrina whispered to herself, "I've got to find Jack and Will."

With that Katrina began hastily searching about the cabin for a spare key. And just to her luck, on the top far corner of the doorway's wood paneling, she found one. However, before she continued her way out, she passed a small mirror and was reminded of her state of dress, or rather lack of dress.

Quickly she turned around and began rummaging through the chest of drawer's of the captain's quarters. Knowing that she'd end up having to wear a set of breeches and shirt, Katrina was very surprised to find a blue dress, nearly as elaborate as the many dresses she owned, in a box in the bottommost drawer. Pushing away immediate questions that came to mind about the item and instead taking advantage of her luck, she slid the dress on and tied the back so it fit her properly. Then checking to make sure Jack's dagger was still secure in her garter, and with one final look in the mirror, she hurried out the door and into town.


	17. Misunderstandings

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 17

"Keep a sharp eye," Jack whispered to Will as he and Gibbs took a seat at a table in the back corner of the pub.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Gibbs questioned Jack as they took their drinks from a waitress.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl," Jack answered as Gibbs nearly choked on his drink. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand," Gibbs pressed. "Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well then, I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack said as he nodded his head in Will's direction.

"The kid?" Gibbs asked in confusion.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child, savvy?"

"Is he now? 'leverage,' says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope," Jack smirked as he lifted his glass to toast with Gibbs, "Take what ye can..."

"...give nothin' back," Gibbs finished as they clanked their tankards and took a swift drink.

"Will, lad!" Jack called to the blacksmith standing watch. "You can come join us now, if you'd like."

Although having heard what Jack had said of him being leverage, Will pushed the situation off for the moment and took a seat by Gibbs. Yet, before he could start in conversation with either of them, a short light-brown haired woman approached with several others, all wearing very revealing low-cut dresses.

"Oh, you were right girls!" the light-brown haired woman giggled, "Jack has come back to see us!"

Jack rolled his eyes at Gibbs and Will, but put on a fake smile as he turned to the woman.

"Anastasia!" he hooted, then turning to the other women with her continued, "Camille! Lola! Missy! Rita!"

----------

"So that's the pub they went into?" Katrina asked Giselle.

"Yep, but good luck findin' the jerk," Giselle commented as she walked away.

----------

"We missed you Jack! It's been a little more than two years since we last saw you," the women all giggled more or less in unison.

"I missed ye all as well," Jack lied through a forced grin.

Seeing his smile, all the women circled about Jack, brushing their hands through his hair, massaging his shoulders, and kissing all over his face.

"I believe we ought to be returnin' to the ship now, Will," Jack declared in a hoarse voice as he tried standing up through the crowd of women surrounding him.

Will nodded and began to stand up waiting for Jack, but just as Jack began to stand up, Anastasia wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and pushed him back onto the chair. It was then that Katrina spotted Will upon entering the crowded pub.

As she walked closer towards the table that Will stood by, her eyes grew with hurt as she recognized Jack amidst the circle of giggling women. Jack, finally looking up from Anastasia's hands rubbing up and down his chest, turned white as a ghost. Yet, before he could say a word, Katrina lifted her hand up.


	18. Your Love?

Including Katrina

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Oh! And for this particular chapter… I don't own any of the words/lyrics used within dialogue from Spears' "Stronger" or Aguilara's "Fighter"… just FYI… I simply liked the lyrics and thought they would be fun to use in this situation. Enjoy!

Ch. 18

"Hush, just stop," Katrina said calmly, "There's nothing you can do or say, now that I know the real reason for you locking me up. For my 'safety' you said!"

"Katrina, me darlin', please," Jack protested, but Katrina ignored him, and instead turned to face Will.

"I always thought of you as a good man, Will. And I always thought of Elizabeth as a lucky girl. And this," she said opening her arms out to the scene before her, "indeed confirms those thoughts. What a lucky girl Elizabeth is without a doubt."

"Katrina, please..." Jack begged aloud again as he struggled against Anastasia to get up from his chair.

Katrina slowly turned back to Jack, "You might think that I have to take this from you, but you're wrong!"

With that, Katrina nodded towards Will to head back to the ship.

"Wait, please, me love!" Jack yelled as he finally got away from the circle of women.

"Your love!" Katrina spat as she closed in the space between her and Jack so that their faces were merely inches apart, "How dare you! From what I can see here I am _obviously_ not your love! In fact, from what I gather here, I no longer see any proof of you having the heart _worthy_ enough to ever love me! And therefore you don't have the suitable honor to call me 'your love!'"

Katrina paused as she took a step even closer, looking deep into Sparrow's eyes, "And to think that I had _trusted _you these past years! I believed every word you ever told me about keeping your promise to me whenever you were away at sea or on distant lands! I even wore this wretched _necklace_ for you! For you!"

"Darlin', I'm sorry, but you must understand-" Jack whined reaching out toward Katrina as she turned her back on him to walk away.

"Don't!" Katrina interrupted him as she whirled back around to face the pirate captain, "There is no need to apologize. Instead, allow me to thank you."

"What?" Jack asked, wondering if he heard wrong, "Thank me for what?"

"For making me this much stronger!" Katrina said sternly in his face as she tore off the necklace and threw it on the table before turning around and finally fleeing the filthy pub.

Jack stood open-mouthed in shock.

"That hurt worse than any slap," Will barely heard Jack whisper hurtfully.

"Poor Jack!" all the women from behind cried in unison as they rushed up from behind and began wooing over him.

Feeling the women petting him all over again brought Jack's voice back.

"Enough!" Sparrow shouted at the top of his lungs and shoved the women nearest him completely out of his way.

Frightened at Jack's sudden reactions, the women immediately ran away from him.

"See you tomorrow then, Gibbs," Jack grumbled as he stalked angrily out of the pub towards the ship, ignoring Will completely.

"Aye," Gibbs replied quietly, then turning to Will after Jack left wondered aloud, "Please, boy, tell me that the scene I just saw twas me own imagination."

Will looked down at Gibbs with a puzzled look before sitting down again, "No, you saw correctly. Why?"

"That's not like him," Gibbs whispered before taking a swig of his drink.

"What do you mean?" Will asked curiously.

"I mean Jack, it's not like him to turn down the attention of five women all on him, or at least it wasn't like him the last time I saw him about two years ago."

Will stared silently with confusion at Gibbs.

"Look, boy," Gibbs started to explain, "I've known Jack for a good many years now, and believe me, what we just witnessed here was a huge event. By the way, who was that lass?"

"Who, Katrina? She's just a friend of mine who came to help Jack and I save," Will paused, not sure whether he could trust Gibbs or not, "the Black Pearl."

"I see," Gibbs thought aloud, "But you only have been out at sea for what, a day?"

"Yes," Will replied, "but the two of them have actually known each other longer than one day."

"How long?"

"About two years is what I've been told."

"Wow," exhaled Gibbs, "and I thought I'd never see the day."

"What?" Will asked, now more lost than ever.

"Can't ye see it, boy?" Gibbs said in a serious voice, "Did ye not happen to notice the way Jack struggled to get away from those women? The way he pleaded towards this new lass, friend of yours? The man has seriously fallen one way or another for her."

Will went speechless for a few minutes before asking, "Well, I know for a fact that Katrina does, or at least did, love Jack, it's easy to tell. However, can you be so sure that Jack has the same feelings for her?"

"Unless this is the effect of a new rum he's drinking, which I doubt," Gibbs smiled, "I'd have to say he's in love with the lass."

Will thought to himself for a moment before nodding his head in agreement with Gibbs, "I suppose you're right. Although I still don't know Jack all that well."

"Believe me, kid, the way he's been actin' tonight is all new to me."


	19. The Truth of the Matter

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 19

"Please, me darlin', you must understand," Jack whined from outside the captain's quarters as Will boarded the ship.

"What's wrong?" Will asked the captain.

"She's locked herself in me room!" Jack exclaimed with wailing hands.

"But don't you have a key?"

"Aye," Jack replied, "But it's not polite to enter into a room, with key or not, when a lass purposefully locks herself in. Jack paused and then added as an afterthought, "Not to mention the kind of beating one would get once he did so."

Will gave Jack a surprised look, "Never knew pirates had manners."

"Well, now that ye know..." Jack said calmly to Will before turning back to the door and shouting, "Katrina! Please unlock this door!"

"Give me the key," Will ordered as he held out his palm to Jack.

"Why? Did ye not hear a single word I just said to ye, boy?"

"I did, Jack, but remember she's not angry with me."

Jack glared at Will for a few moments before passing the key from his coat pocket onto Will's open palm.

"Now, why don't you go busy yourself elsewhere and let me talk with her, see if I can calm her down," Will instructed the pirate.

"Talk with her?" Jack gasped, "No! All you'd do is turn her against me!"

"Believe me, Jack, I won't do anything of the sort."

Jack opened his mouth to protest but instead quickly shut it and stormed over to the other side of the ship.

----------

Just as Will opened the door to the captain's quarters he found himself being threatened at his neck by the blade of a sword.

"I thought I told you, Jack Sparrow, to leave me alone!" a female voice said strictly through gritted teeth from the other side of the opened door.

"Actually, Katrina," Will began smiling at her boldness, "Jack is doing just that, as he is on the other side of the ship and all."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Will," Katrina said with relief as she lowered her sword.

"Care if I may have a few words with you?"

"Not at all, just be sure to shut the door after you."

"Look Katrina," Will began as she sat comfortably on the large bed, "I know that when you walked in on Jack and I in the pub, it was not of the best scene."

Katrina tilted her head in annoyance of what their conversation was to be about.

"Now just wait, Katrina," Will held up his pointer finger in front of her face, "there is much more here than you think, at least according to Mr. Gibbs."

"Mr. Gibbs?" Katrina asked confused.

"The man with whom Jack and I were speaking with in the pub, he sat right next to me, did you not see him?"

Katrina thought back for a moment, and then when she remembered the older man sitting by Will, she nodded her head.

"Well," Will started again unsure of how exactly to say what Gibbs had told him to Katrina, "according to Mr. Gibbs, Jack is very much in love with you."

"Don't lie to me! I thought he loved me once but obviously I was misinformed!" Katrina nearly yelled as she stood up from the bed and began walking towards the blacksmith.

"Now Katrina," Will begged, "just hold on and listen to what Gibbs told me."

Katrina glared at Will for a moment before returning to her seated position on the bed.

"From what I understood by Mr. Gibbs," Will tried to explain, "he has known Jack for a good many a years. He told me that Jack has always been one crazy about women and always one to enjoy the company and attention of women to the fullest no matter what."

Katrina let out an angry sigh.

"But just listen Katrina, right before you came into the pub, and those girls just began to encircle Jack, Jack himself stood up, pushed them away, and said for the two of us to return to the ship. However, one of those girls pushed him back into his seat, and it was just after he had been pushed into his seat again that you walked in to find him as he was."

Katrina thought for a moment but stayed silent, unsure yet of what to believe.

"And what caught Mr. Gibbs' attention the most was what happened after you stormed out of the pub," Will continued, "You see, Katrina, after you left, all those women came about Jack and began sympathizing him, but he didn't let them. He refused for any of them to get near him, he even yelled and pushed them out of the way before storming out of the pub himself."

"So?" Katrina shrugged.

Will laughed a little at hearing Katrina's comment, "I know, I know. I didn't think much of it either, but Gibbs told me that what we had just witnessed of Jack was a great deal. Apparently Jack would have taken advantage of the attention the women were giving him, and who knows what that would have led to."

Katrina rolled her eyes in disgust.

"But the truth of the matter," Will went on, "is that he didn't. Jack didn't do anything that Gibbs had expected him to do, the things that Gibbs has known for him to do for years and years. It was Mr. Gibbs that came to the conclusion that Jack must be truly in love with you, and I must admit that after discussing this with him and watching Jack's behavior more closely, I'd have to agree. And you know that must mean something, coming from me since I'm still am having a bit of trouble getting along with him."

Katrina stayed silent.

"But I am serious, Katrina," Will stated matter-of-factly after a moment of silence, "Did you not hear a word I just told you? Instead of wanting to fool around with the girls all there freely before him and get completely drunk, he wanted to return to the ship to return to you. And just before I came in here to speak with you when I found Jack outside your door, I asked him why he didn't use his key to come in and you know what he told me?"

Katrina shook her head.

"He told me," Will began before mocking Sparrow's voice, "'it's not polite to enter into a room, with key or not, when a lass purposefully locks herself in.'"

Katrina's eyes widened as he said this, but then quickly narrowed afterwards.

"I promise, Katrina, I'm telling you the truth. I would never say anything that would hurt you."

Looking into his eyes Katrina saw that he was indeed telling the truth, and with that gave in, "All right, Will, I believe you."

"Wonderful," Will smiled, "Now I'll go get Jack."

"What? No, wait! Will!" Katrina whined loudly as she ran out the door after the blacksmith.


	20. Dinner and into the Moonlight

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 20

"You'll be dinin' with the captain," a pirate by the name of Pintel announced as he entered the quarters of the ship that held the captive Elizabeth Swann.

"And he requests you wear this," he said as he showed her a burgundy gown with black lace.

"Well," Elizabeth sneered at Pintel, "you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

"He said you'd say that," Pintel laughed, "He also said if that be the case, you'll be dinin' with the crew... and you'll be naked."

Upon hearing this, Elizabeth quickly snatched the dress out of Pintel's hands leaving the man huffing out an angry, "Fine."

----------

"Maid or not, it suits ye," Barbossa said as he came into the room and saw Elizabeth in the burgundy gown.

"May I inquire of its previous owner?" Elizabeth asked with glaring eyes.

Barbossa chuckled for a moment, "There'll be none of that."

Then pulling out a chair at the dinning table covered with food, Barbossa gestured Elizabeth to sit, which she did swiftly.

Taking the shiny utensils from either side of her plate, Elizabeth began to daintily eat the meal before her.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone, Barbossa smiled as he simply sat at the head of the table and watched her eat, "You must be hungry."

Then taking a goblet he handed it to her, "Try the wine."

Elizabeth gratefully takes the goblet and drinks from it.

"And the apples?" the captain offered her, "One of those next."

Elizabeth recognizing the symbolism dropped the bread she eating from and looked with fear at Barbossa, "It's poisoned."

"There would be no sense to be killing ye, Miss Turner."

"Then release me," Elizabeth pleaded, "You have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you."

As Elizabeth mentioned the trinket, Barbossa pulled it out from his coat pocket, "You don't know what this is, do ye?"

"It's a pirate medallion," Elizabeth said as if it was obvious.

"This is Aztec gold," Barbossa corrected her, "One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stern the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Aye," the captain smiled, "That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of Dead, what cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize... the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it."

Suddenly Barbossa's monkey, who had been sitting upon a small perch began crying out. As Barbossa went to it, Elizabeth took the knife she had by her plate and hid it under the napkin on her lap.

"There is one way we can end our curse," Barbossa continued once the monkey had calmed down, "All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

A horrible thought immediately swept into Elizabeth's mind, "And the blood to be repaid?"

"That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye... yet," he said as he held an apple out to her, "Apple?"

Elizabeth rapidly slapped the offered apple away from her and ran out of her seat trying to escape. However, Barbossa caught her, and as she spun around to face him, she stabbed him in the heart with her knife. Barbossa simply looked down at the knife and pulled it out.

"I'm curious," the captain pondered aloud to Elizabeth as he held the blood dripping knife before her, "after killin' me what was it you plannin' on doing next?"

Confused and terrified out of her mind, Elizabeth ran out the quarters and onto the deck of the ship. It was there on deck, in the moonlight before her eyes that she saw decaying skeletons working about.

"Look!" Barbossa called at to her from within the quarters, "The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothin' – not he wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh."

Barbossa paused at this as he stepped out into the moonlight. Elizabeth gasped at the revealing of the captain as a skeleton in rags.

"You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. You're in one!"

With that Barbossa pulled out a bottle of rum, put it to his mouth, and allowed the drink to spill down and over his chest cavity. Elizabeth, scared of what to do, ran past the captain and hid herself in a corner of the quarters.


	21. A Nightmare

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 21

"So ye really forgive me, Katrina?" Jack asked the young lady as he leaned his forehead against hers and played with the black pearl that had found itself around her neck once more in the moonlight.

"For the thousandth time yes," Katrina laughed quietly before giving Jack a quick kiss on the lips, "Now if you'll excuse me, captain, it's getting late, so I best be off."

"Off?" Jack echoed from behind her, "to where?"

"Well to bed of course, you told me that we were meeting your new crew early tomorrow morning," Katrina answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh good point, let me just check on Mr. Turner and I'll be in the captain's quarters with you in a moment," Jack said as he hurriedly passed Katrina and began to descend down the stairs.

"Who said we were sharing a bed, Captain Sparrow?" Katrina asked hotly as she followed Jack down the stairs.

"Well, I just assumed that since we've been together for so long now that-"

"We have been together for some time now, and as much faith as I have in you, you wouldn't last a night beside me without some sort of trouble."

Jack stopped abruptly, nearly causing Katrina to run into him.

"That hurts, my Katrina," Jack said in a mocking crushed voice as he placed his right hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry, my Jack," Katrina said as she tried to keep herself from laughing at his expression, "but you've told me countless times that you respect my belief in waiting, and therefore I expect you to respect my decision to sleep alone in the first mate's cabin."

Jack puffed out a sigh in defeat, "Fine, suit yourself. But just so you know, the invitation for the daughter of the judge of Port Royal to come sleep in the large comfortable bed with the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow will be open all night."

Bursting into giggles from hearing this, Katrina nodded her head and winked before continuing past Jack and towards the first mate's cabin, "I'll be sure to remember that."

----------

That night as Will made his way down the narrow hallway from the crew member's cabin to the to get a glass of water, he couldn't help to hear loud noises of movement and a crying voice coming from behind the closed door of the first mate's cabin.

After knocking and waiting for several minutes, Will cautiously opened the door. His eyes immediately took notice of Katrina tossing and turning wildly on the small bed. Slowly he approached her and began calling out her name in a low voice, but the young lady continued stirring in her sleep. Afraid for her, he began shaking her at the shoulders, gently at first but increased in speed and strength as she still didn't come out of her sleep. Now unsure of what to do, Will quickly ran up to the captain's quarters to get Sparrow.

----------

When the two returned to the first mate's cabin, they found Katrina huddled in a tight ball, blankets all around, and tears sliding down her face. Immediately Jack started to do all that Will had just done, and to his disappointment, it too didn't work.

"Go ahead of me," Jack ordered Will, "Open the door to me quarters. I'll be up in a moment with Katrina."

Will silently nodded and took off out the door. Jack bent over the small bed and lifted Katrina into his arms. Then feeling something hard along the side of her right leg he set her back on the bed.

"You must forgive me, my Katrina," Jack said softly, "but with your fits I must disarm you for the safety of both of us."

After removing the dagger from her garter, Jack lifted Katrina into his arms again. At once she began to struggle, but relaxed a bit as Jack whispered soft reassuring words in Spanish into her ear. He then carried her to the captain's quarters and set her on the bed.

----------

As Will and Jack pulled the covers onto her, she started fidgeting and crying hard again, whispering aloud between sobs, "No...father, no... por favor... no vayas… no me puedo casar… no… no tengo amor por el… prefiero Jack… solo quiero Jack… Jack…"

Will turned his eyes from Katrina to Jack, who was still looking down at the poor young lady. However, to Will's surprise the expression on Jack's face was not one that he had yet seen, one of mixed sadness and affection and possibly something else.

"If you'd like," Will whispered in a concerned suggestion to Jack, "I can stay with her until she sleeps better so that you can get some proper sleep elsewhere on the ship, though I don't understand much Spanish."

Jack, not turning his gaze from Katrina's tear-covered face replied softly, "No, I think it be best if I stayed with her."

With that, Jack slowly laid himself down onto the bed not trying to disturb Katrina, although she immediately began whispering in her sleep again, "Jack... donde estas… Jack… me necessito… Jack… no quiero casar… Jack… donde estas…"

"Shhh," Jack soothingly said as he wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her close to him, "Estoy aqui mi corazon, estoy aqui contigo."

Katrina instantly grabbed onto his shirt and in a matter of moments stopped fidgeting and crying as she laid upon Jack's chest.

"Alright, I guess I'll leave you two," Will said as he headed out the cabin, but paused and turned back as he thought of Elizabeth's friend more intensely, "But don't you dare do anything to harm her or you'll be dealing with me!"

"Believe me, mate," Jack answered in a dreamy sort of voice, "the last thing in the world I'd ever want to do is harm me girl."

With that heard, Will relaxed and walked out of the captain's quarters, shutting the door behind him.


	22. It's Not Nothin'

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 22

As Katrina slowly began to open her eyes the next morning, she found herself looking across a wrinkled, off-white surface before seeing the lit window on the opposite side of the room. She furrowed her brow, but didn't move, as she realized the surface she was leaning on was evenly rising and falling. Swiftly sleep left her as her eyes widened in panic and turned her head upward to find herself being looked down upon adoringly by the captain himself.

"Sleep alright, my Katrina?" Jack smiled sweetly.

Not having the expectation of waking up in the captain's quarters, Katrina immediately pushed off of Jack's chest to sit up.

Seeing her look, Jack's smile grew, "Ye seemed to have been having a terrible nightmare last night so I brought ye 'ere. Funny how the nightmare seemed to vanish the moment you were in this bed beside me."

Remembering back to her dream from the night before, Katrina lowered her eyes.

"Oh, but everything's alright now, my Katrina," Jack said in a loving and cheerful voice as he lifted her chin with his hand, "I just hope this goes to show you that I was right, a proper lass ought to sleep in a proper bed."

Katrina tried to smile, but a small tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek.

"Now what's this, me darlin'?" Jack asked in a concerned tone again.

Katrina removed her chin from Jack's grasp and turned away as more tears began to streak down her face. Unsure of what to do, Jack began to reach out for her hand, but she quickly moved her hand away from him as she climbed out of the bed.

"It's nothing," Katrina said as she brushed away the tears from her face and walked towards the door, "absolutely nothing."

However, when she was just within an arm length's distance from the door, Jack whisked her off her feet and set her back onto the bed.

"It's not nothin', my Katrina," Jack sternly said as he took a seat beside her.

Katrina refused to let Jack see the tears forming in her eyes again.

"It has somethin' to do with that dream last night, doesn't it? Somethin' about your father, and not wantin' to get married, and wantin' to know where I was, right?"

Katrina continued to stare down at her lap in silence.

"Come on now, my Katrina, it's no good t' keep this all inside," Jack persuaded as he began rubbing up and down her back.

Katrina gave an angry sigh then turned to the pirate captain.

"Yes, if you must know," she answered shortly, "it _does_ have something to do with my dream last night. But how did you know that it involved my father, me not wanting to marry the m… or me wondering of your whereabouts?"

"Ye weren't exactly silent while fightin' off your nightmare last night, me love… although only I understood your Spanish, for Will was a bit lost."

Suddenly the tears that were held in Katrina's eyes gave way, spilling once again down her face as images of the dream appeared in her mind.

"What is it, me darlin'? What was the dream about?" Jack tried to comfort her, "I think you will feel a million times better if you said it aloud."

Katrina's eyes widened at his suggestion.

"Oh come on," Jack teased, "I can't be all that bad to talk to, can I?"

For the first time that day Katrina gave a smile.

"That's what I thought," Jack chuckled, "Now tell me about this dream."

Katrina gave Jack a scared look.

"Me love, I won't dare tell a soul," the captain promised, then looked deep into her dark eyes, "Don't ye trust me, my Katrina?"

Hesitant of whether to tell him or not, Katrina looked back into the dark richness of Sparrow's eyes.

"Of course I trust you, my Jack," Katrina whispered, "But I'm still not sure."

"What's not to be sure about?" Jack asked as he continued to look into her eyes, "it's only you and me."

Katrina took a deep breath and broke off their eye contact as she stood up off the bed.

"I can't completely remember the dream to detail," the young lady began as Jack looked up at her, "but I do remember what it was based on. My dream was based on a real event happening at this very moment. It has to do with something my father told me he was going to go do before he left for…"

Katrina paused, afraid to go on, but Jack nodded for her to continue anyway.

"You see, my father is right now in England..." Katrina tried starting again from a different direction.

Jack nodded in understanding, "Go on."

"And, well, the reason he is in England right now is because... because..."

Katrina suddenly felt as if she had lost her voice. She just couldn't come to the reality of what her father was indeed doing at the moment in England and how much this news was going to hurt Jack.

"Well, don't stop, my Katrina," Jack pressed, "Ye need to get this out."

Katrina closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then finished quickly, "My father is in England to choose a proper husband for me to marry."

Jack's eyebrows rose high underneath his red bandana as he nearly choked on air.

Katrina looked to Jack worriedly and then lowered her eyes once more.

"So that explains why you were saying you didn't want to get married last night in your sleep. Don't worry, my Katrina," Jack said protectively as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her forehead, "Nothin' will tear us apart."


	23. The Crew and a bit of Jealousy

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 23

Feast your eyes, captain," Mr. Gibbs said loudly as he gestured to the gathering of crew members lined up on the dock, "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will whispered to Jack in disbelief.

Jack ignored Will and turned to one of the gathered people, "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs introduced.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack began to question, "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir," Gibbs explained, "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk fro him. No one's yet figured how."

As a reaction to hearing this, Jack stuck out his own tongue, Katrina seeing him, lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Mr. Cotton's... parrot," Jack tried to continue, "Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the parrot squawked.

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes,'" Gibbs reassured.

"O' course it does," Jack said and then turned to Will whispered, "satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad," Katrina whispered to Jack.

"And what's the benefit for us?" a female voice asked from further down the line.

Jack's eyes filled with fear as he and the others walked down the line to find the owner of that voice.

Stopping in front of one the people gathered in line and pulling off the sailor's hat, he revealed the owner.

"Anamaria," Jack swallowed.

Anamaria simply replied by slapping Jack across the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will commented to Jack.

"No, that one I deserved," Jack admitted.

Katrina began to feel anger and jealousy rise up in her again.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria accused.

"Actually-" Jack tried to explain before being slapped yet again, "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with ever intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one," Jack said with a plastered smile.

At this Katrina crossed her arms.

"I will?" Anamaria asked in doubt.

"A better one," Will added.

"A better one!" Jack echoed.

"That one," Will said pointing at the Interceptor.

"What one? That one?!" Jack asked with surprise as he followed Will's pointed finger to the Interceptor, then getting a horrifying glare from Anamaria said, "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" everyone, including Anamaria, cheered as they headed towards the boat.

Katrina gave a huge sigh and stormed off immediately after the crew.

"No, no wait, please, my Katrina," Sparrow cried out as he ran after her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Will, help me," Jack ordered the blacksmith as Katrina struggled within his grasp.

"Katrina," Will stated strongly as he gripped her shoulders tightly, "You must stop letting your jealousy get the better of you."

"Jealousy?" Jack asked with amusement, "So that's what this is all about?"

Katrina simply answered by giving the pirate captain a fierce look.

"Oh, me darlin'," Jack smiled sweetly, "there's nothin' to be jealous about, for the captain before you has only been interested in one lass for the past two years and is still only interested in that one lass."

With that, Sparrow gave a swift, teasing kiss to Katrina's lips before slowly walking away.

"Wait," Katrina let out when Jack left her.

Jack turned to see Katrina running up to him.

"Care to join me now, me love?" Jack invited holding out his arm.

"Your 'love'?" Katrina flirted.

Jack's eyes grew worried for a split second before he realized she was just teasing him, "Yes... me love, or do I still not own the heart to ever love you?"

Katrina replied by giving the captain a pleasant kiss on the lips before taking his arm eagerly as Will approached them.

However, before Jack continued down the dock with Katrina, a cloud scene far out in the sky caught his eye. He stared at it for a good moment before proceeding to the ship.


	24. We're Catching Up

Including Katrina

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 24

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will shouted at the top of his lungs to Gibbs, who was standing right next to him as the ship rocked dangerously among stormy waves in the pouring rain.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north," Gibbs admitted as he continued tying the sail's ropes, "but we're not trying to find north, are we?"

Leaving Will to finish off tying the rope, Gibbs skillfully walked up to Jack who was steering the wheel with pride.

"Is your lass still held in your quarters?" Gibbs asked Jack with some concern.

"Aye," Jack answered with a prideful smirk.

Mr. Gibbs nodded and then said what he came to Jack to say, "We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer," Jack replied as he was brought back to reality from his train of thought from Gibbs' previous question.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

"We're catching up," Jack smiled mischievously.

--

After a couple of hours, the storm died out. The tormenting thunderstorms swept on and revealed a clear and calm night sky.

With everything at ease once again as the ship continued to gain speed after the Pearl, Jack turned the wheel over to Mr. Gibbs as he retired to the captain's quarters.

"So has the storm fully passed?" Katrina asked as Jack shut and locked the door behind him upon entering the cabin.

"Aye," Jack managed to say as his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Katrina brought a hand to help suppress her nervous giggle as her cheeks blossomed pink. "It was the only thing that I could find suitable to sleep in that fit me. Oh, how my father would kill me if he knew about this."

"No worries, love," Jack grinned, enjoying Katrina standing before him in nothing more than one of his large, old white shirts. "No worries at all."

Katrina giggled again before adding in a weak tone as bold as she could, "But don't get any ideas, Captain Sparrow."

"O' course not, Miss Banks," Jack said with a twinkle in his eye as he slowly walked over to her and then unexpectedly clasped his hands on her hips to bring her to him. "I won't get any ideas whatsoever… I'll simply improvise."

Katrina gave Jack a mocking smirk, but he did not acknowledge it as he looked deep into her eyes. It didn't take even a second for Katrina to melt before him. Her teasing look was gone all too soon.

"What is it, Jack?" Katrina whispered after a long moment of silence with Jack simply staring into her eyes. She reached out a hand to caress the side of his face lovingly. "Jack?"

"This," Jack began quietly, "is almost more than I can take, darlin'."

Katrina raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Jack took a deep breath. "This feeling. I swear, love, every time our eyes meet… this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take…"

Katrina's brows came together in confusion, but her right hand remained fixed alongside the pirate's face as looked on in concern. "What do you mean? What feeling? What's wrong, _corazon_?"

Bringing his own hand to place on top of hers at his cheek, Jack momentarily closed his eyes as he sighed uncomfortably. "When ye touch me, darlin', I can feel how much ye love me… and it blows me out o' the sea… I've ne'er been this close to anyone… and I don't know 'ow ye do what ye do… all I know is that I'm so in love wi' you, too… and it just keeps gettin' better…"

Jack paused here as he tried collecting his thoughts on what he was wanting to say. Katrina merely gave him a gentle smile, her eyes shining brightly.

"Katrina, love… I've been thinkin' about this for a long time… it's been an achin' inside o' me… and now that we're so close t' gettin' me Pearl… Katrina… _mi vida_… I want t' spend the rest of my life wi' you by me side… I'm tired o' this back and forth t' Port Royal, darlin'… I can't… I don't… I want no more o' it, savvy? I've got t' 'ave you and the Pearl at the end o' all this… forever."

"And you will have me… you already have me."

"I'm serious, Katrina," Jack said plainly as he brought his forehead to hers. "I will take ye from your father if I 'ave to."

Katrina chuckled lightly as she wrapped her hands around the front opening of Jack's shirt. "No you won't."

"O' course I will. Just ye wait and see."

"Jack," Katrina laughed lightly, "you're a good man. You won't do such a thing. You'd confront my father. Pirate or not, you'll be a gentleman about it… I know you."

A crooked smirk appeared on Jack's face. "Would I?" he asked as one of his hands on her hip began scrunching up the white fabric of the shirt Katrina wore, tightening his hold. "How would you know? After all… you've yet t' _know_ me."

"Jack," Katrina tried to warn through a laugh.

"I know, I know," Jack teased as his other hand began to twist itself up in Katrina's clothing as well. "I respect ye, love… and I'll wait… but if it's o' any worth t' mention… I 'ave been waitin' for a bit o'er two years now, darlin'… I think I deserve even the tiniest bit o' _somethin'_."

With that said Jack swept Katrina up in a passionate kiss. His hands did all they could to flush her body up against his as his tongue begged her to break as it explored her mouth.

"Jack," Katrina nearly whined when they eventually parted. "Don't do this. You know how much I love you… but I'm not going to give into you."

Jack sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers once more.

"You may have been waiting two years… but I have been waiting my whole life. I want this done right. I want you all to myself forever before I fully give myself over to you."

"I know," Jack breathed. "It's not happenin' soon enough."

"Don't worry," Katrina said sweetly as she gave Jack a kiss, still held tight in his arms. "When the opportune moment comes it will happen."

--

"Time to go, poppet," Pintel laughed as he dragged Elizabeth into one of their many rowboats to go to the island.

As they rowed into a large cave of the island, Barbossa latched the medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

--

"Dead men tell no tales," Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked as the Interceptor floated silently among the ruins of ships and fog.

Hearing this, Katrina gave an involuntary shiver.

"It's alright," Will reassured her and put an arm around her shoulder as they looked over the railing at the island.

"You best keep your hands to yourself, boy," Gibbs whispered to Will as he joined the two by the railing.

Will gave Gibbs a questioning look before turning to look at Jack who was staring him down dangerously from behind the wheel.

"Oh," Will simply said as he released his arm from around Katrina's shoulder.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs said as if in a trans as the ship continued to weave about wreckage.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will curiously asked.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta," Gibbs explained, "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

"What?" Will gasped in surprise, "He failed to mention that."

"Well," Gibbs started again, "he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah, so that's the reason for all the…" Will said as he began mocking Jack's swagger walk.

Katrina lightly slapped Will across the shoulder for making fun of Sparrow.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," Gibbs said as the trio took a seat near the mast, "Now you two, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well, it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," Katrina whispered in explanation to Will, for Jack had told her this story before.

"Aye," Gibbs acknowledged.

"How did Jack get off the island?" the blacksmith inquired Gibbs.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

Katrina immediately had to cover her mouth to keep herself from bursting out into laughter, while Will gave Gibbs a look of disbelief, "He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles," Gibbs answered.

Hearing this Katrina had to press her hand tighter over her mouth.

"What did he use for rope?" Will smartly asked.

Gibbs opened his mouth to answer, but then not knowing the answer he shut it again. And then to Katrina's surprise, Jack appeared as if from nowhere, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her close to him.

"Human hair," Jack answered to Will, "from my back."

At this point, hearing Jack's sarcastic joke, Katrina broke into laughter into his shoulder, trying to hide from Will.

"Let go o' the anchor!" Jack ordered as he and Katrina walked along the ship.

Then turning back to Gibbs, Jack announced, "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"What about me?" Katrina pleaded as she looked into Jack's dark eyes.

"I'm sorry, me love, this is too dangerous to have ye come along," Jack explained as he gave a long kiss on her lips and climbed into the rowboat with Will.

"Captain!" Gibbs called out before Jack took off rowing, "What if the worst should happen?"

Jack thought for a moment and then turned his gaze from Gibbs to the silent Katrina as she wrapped her fingers about her black pearl, "Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code," Gibbs nodded.


	25. Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 25

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will spoke up for the first time since they left the Interceptor as they rowed by a skeleton that seemed to have been stabbed in the back, for the sword was still among the bones, in the cave.

"Pirate's Code," answered Jack, "Any man that falls behind… is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," Jack paused as they reached the ground of the cave covered with gold, "and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true," Will said angrily as they quietly walked into a narrow passage of the cave, "I am not obsessed with treasure."

Jack stopped Will as they look over at the gathering of pirates, Barbossa and Elizabeth on the top of a mound of gold with a large stone chest.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Jack said to Will as he hinted at Elizabeth.

----------

"Gentlemen," Barbossa chimed to his crew from atop the golden mound, "the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end."

----------

"Elizabeth," Will whispered in agony.

----------

"For ten years we've been tested and tried," Barbossa's speech went on, "and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!"

All the pirates below the mound began cheering.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us – disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is," Barbossa continued as he threw off the stone chest's lid, "the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned… save for this."

At this, Barbossa pointed to the medallion hanging about Elizabeth's neck.

----------

Seeing this, Will began to climb up over the rock wall that hid him and Jack.

"Not yet," Jack said pulling him down, "We wait for the opportune moment."

"When's that?" Will asked Jack through gritted teeth, "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something?" Jack confronted Will, "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor – I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

----------

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa cried out.

"Us!" the pirate crew replied back.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!"

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted?" Barbossa smiled to Elizabeth as he took up his knife, "Eat a whole bushel of apples. Begun by blood… by blood undone."

Not trusting Jack, Will sneaked up on him and knocked him over the head with an oar, "Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage."

----------

Taking Elizabeth's palm, Barbossa cut her hand open, and put the last coin to her palm.

"That's it?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Waste not," Barbossa grinned as he turned her hand over and forced her to drop the bloody medallion into the chest.

Once the last coin had joined the others in the chest, all the pirates waited with anticipation to see if the curse had finally lifted. Will, however, quietly made his way to the backside of the golden mound.

"Did it work?" one of the pirates asked.

"I don't feel no different," Ragetti stated.

"How do we tell?" asked Pintel.

Hearing this question Barbossa rolled his eyes, pulled out his gun, and fired at Pintel's chest.

Pintel, although shocked, was still standing and looking down at the bullet hole in his chest.

"You're not dead," another pirate observed.

"No," Pintel said in relief, but then added with an accused finger pointing up at Barbossa, "He shot me!"

"It didn't work," Ragetti commented.

"The curse is still upon us!" Twigg concluded angrily.

"You, maid!" Barbossa said taking the bloody coin in his hand again and turning to Elizabeth, "Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"

"No," Elizabeth said with a satisfactory smile upon her face.

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?"

Elizabeth refused to answer, and because of her silence, Barbossa backhanded her, causing her and the bloody medallion to roll down to the backside of the mound of gold treasure.

"You two!" a pirate began to blame Pintel and Ragetti, "You brought us the wrong person!"

"No!" Pintel shouted in defense, "She had the medallion. She's the proper age."

"She said her name was Turner," Ragetti added, "You heard her!"

----------

As the pirates continued to argue, Will appeared to Elizabeth's side and, grabbing the gold Aztec coin, escaped out of the cave.

----------

"You brought us here for nothing!" Twigg yelled to Barbossa.

"I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg."

"Who's to blame?" a pirate raised his voice, "Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse."

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" another pirate cried out.

"And it was you who brought us here in the first place," yet another shouted.

"If any coward here dare challenge me," Barbossa growled as he pulled out his sword, "let him speak! Hmm?"

"I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case," one of the pirate crew suggested.

Barbossa was about to comment when his eyes caught his pet monkey jumping up and down and pointing to the backside of the mound he stood upon. Quickly he turned to find both Elizabeth and the bloody coin gone.

"The medallion!" Barbossa hollered, "She's taken it! Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!"

The crew of pirates immediately went to set out in their boats, however they found that they had no oars to row back to the ship.

"The oars have gone missing," one of the pirates complained, "Find them!"

As the group turned to look for the missing oars, Ragetti spotted Jack stumbling as he walked among a narrow path, "You."

Pintel looked to what Ragetti was pointing at and added, "You're supposed to be dead!"

Jack, still trying to regain his balance looked at the group of pirates.

"Am I not?" he asked looking down at himself, "Oh."

As Jack tried to walk pass them, Pintel and the others pointed their pistols at him.

"Palulay…" Jack tried to untangle his tongue, "palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili… parsnip, parsley, par – partner, partner…"

"Parley?" Ragetti offered, getting himself an ugly stare by Pintel.

"Parley! That's the one," Jack cheered, "Parley! Parley!"

"Parley?" Pintel whined, "Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parley!'"

"That would be the French," Jack explained as he placed two fingers into a pistol pointed at him, "Latin based of course, inventors of mayonnaise."

"I like mayonnaise," Pintel said thoughtfully.

"A shame about the French, obsessed with raisins," Jack continued, "humiliated grapes really, think about it."

Pintel and the other pirates stood in silent thought before Jack went on, "Wonderful singers the French… eunuchs, all of 'em."

"That's not right," a pirate commented.

"I used to date a eunuch," Pintel randomly said aloud.

"I'll get me coat," Jack bowed as he tried to walk away again.


	26. Where's Jack?

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 26

"Not more pirates," Elizabeth moaned as she boarded the Interceptor.

"Hi, Elizabeth," Katrina beamed as she gave her friend a quick hug.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs smiled gently.

"Katrina? Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth looked from one to the other in wonder.

"Hey, boy," Gibbs turned his attention to Will as he climbed aboard, "Where be Jack?"

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked with astonishment to Will, "Jack Sparrow?"

Will simply turned Elizabeth around, guiding her toward the opening to go below deck, and replied without making contact with any of the crew, "He fell behind."

"What?" Katrina cried out grabbing Will's arm, "What happened?"

Elizabeth looked to her friend with surprise.

"Please don't tell me that's true, Will!" Katrina pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Will whispered before leading Elizabeth down the stairs.

"That's it?!" Katrina yelled to him as he continued downward with Elizabeth, "After all this way and the lecture you gave me about him… all you can tell me is that you're sorry?!"

No reply or comment came from Will.

"Keep to the code," Gibbs shouted to the crew.

"No! We must go after Jack!" Katrina whined to Gibbs.

"I'm sorry, lass, but those were Jack's orders," Gibbs said quietly as he walked away to get the ship ready for departure.

"Weigh anchor!" Anamaria shouted from the helm, "Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies."

----------

"What was that all about with Katrina?" Elizabeth asked Will as they reached the last of the stairs, "Did Jack Sparrow really fall behind?"

Will refused to answer, he simply continued to guide Elizabeth into the galley.

----------

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa sneered at Jack, who was still surrounded by Barbossa's crew in the cave.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah," Barbossa mocked, "Well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him."

The surrounding pirate immediately began cocking their pistols and pointing their swords at Jack.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack smiled.

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa yelled at hearing Jack's question, "You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood ye need."

----------

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" Elizabeth continued her questioning as she took the cloth from Will and tried to bandage her own palm.

"Pirate," Will finally said, and then added as he noticed Elizabeth struggle with the cloth, "Here. Let me."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as Will carefully wrapped up her hand.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" Will questioned with great interest.

"I don't know," Elizabeth sighed.

Will finished tying up the cloth, Elizabeth winced for a moment and as a reflex pulled her hand away from him.

"I'm sorry," Will said gently, "Blacksmith's hands – I know they're rough."

"No… I mean yes, they are, but… but don't stop," Elizabeth stuttered.

"Elizabeth," Will soothingly said as he reached out to her.

Instead of leaning towards Will, Elizabeth pulled out the medallion and handed it to him, "It's yours."

Will studied her face with confusion for a moment before looking down at the medallion in his hand, "I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?

"Because," Elizabeth gulped, "I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful."

"It wasn't your blood they needed," Will began to growl in a low voice, "It was my father's blood… my blood… the blood of a pirate."

"Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Will slammed his hand with the medallion on the table. Seeing his reaction, Elizabeth quickly got up and left him.


	27. They're Gaining On Us

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 27

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa questioned seriously to Jack as they sat in the captain's quarters of the Black Pearl.

"No," Jack said frankly as he began digging through a basket of apples on the table the two sat at, "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need," Barbossa argued.

"Of the two of us," Jack said as he got comfortable in seat again, "I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore… my word is the one we'll be trusting."

Barbossa simply glared at Jack.

"Although… I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you," Jack paused as he bit into the apple, "Funny ol' world, innit?"

Then as to taunt Barbossa, Jack offered the apple he had bit into to him.

"Captain," a pirate interrupted, "we're coming up on the Interceptor."

Hearing this Barbossa immediately ran out to the deck and pulled out his spyglass, Jack running right behind him. Then seeing the Interceptor, Jack stepped in front of Barbossa's spyglass blocking his view.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa," Jack began, "What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

"Now you see, Jack," Barbossa said putting away his spyglass, "that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead," then turning to one of his crew, "Lock him in the brig."

----------

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants!" Gibbs yelled as the crew scrambled around, "With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got."

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked as she noticed the scrambling crew.

"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us," Anamaria ansered from behind the wheel.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Elizabeth said knowingly.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us," Katrina scoffed as she continued to look over the edge back at the Pearl, tears in her eyes.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" Elizabeth pondered aloud.

"Aye," Anamaria answered trying to understand what she was getting at.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough," Gibbs added.

"Lighten the ship, stern to stern!" Anamaria bellowed orders to the crew.

"Anything that we can afford to lose… see that it's lost," Gibbs shouted as he ran to the other side of the ship.

----------

One of Barbossa's crew shoved Jack into the brig of the Black Pearl and locked him in.

"Apparently there's a leak," Jack noted aloud.

"Haul on the main brace!" Barbossa shouted from the top deck, "Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps!"

At this, the crew did what he said, and the Jolly Roger was hoisted up.

----------

Still watching the Black Pearl catching up, Katrina turned to Elizabeth and Anamaria, "It was a good plan… up 'til now."

"Gibbs!" Will shouted, "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Anamaria asked as if he had gone mad.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left," he answered assuredly.

"Load the guns!" Gibbs instructed, "Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will! The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

"In that case," Katrina spoke up in thought, "lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!"

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Will said, though got a short narrow look from Katrina.

"Your daft, lady! You both are!" Anamaria whaled.

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs cheered, though hearing his name Katrina turned away from the others.

"Lower the starboard anchor!" Gibbs ordered, "Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

"Let go," Katrina told Anamaria, and she reluctantly let go of the wheel, allowing the ship to swing about.

----------

"They're clubhaulin'! Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars!" Barbossa called out to his crew.

----------

Seeing how close the Black Pearl was approaching, Will turned to the crew of the Interceptor, "Now!"


	28. Fire All!

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story

Chapter 28

"Fire!" Barbossa commended his crew as they begun to set the cannons afire.

----------

"Fire all!" Elizabeth shouted to the Interceptor's crew as they too exchanged in cannon fire.

----------

Jack ducked just in time as cannon fire is shot through the wall of the ship in the brig.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack exclaimed, then noticing that the impact had destroyed the lock on the cell door, quickly got to his feet and made way to the upper deck.

----------

"We could use a few more ideas, lass," Gibbs said to Katrina.

"Your turn," Katrina answered back.

"We need us a devil's dowry," Gibbs sighed.

"We'll give them her," Anamaria said as she pointed a pistol at Elizabeth.

"She's not what they're after," Will said strongly to the female pirate.

Elizabeth reached around her neck, realizing the medallion no longer hung about her.

"Is it down in the galley?" Katrina asked her friend before taking off to look for it, Will not far behind.

----------

"Raise yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches!" Barbossa roared above the crew, "Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board! Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!"

At this, the pirates tossed over grapples hooks and placed boards between the ships, allowing them access to board the Interceptor.

----------

"I don't see it anywhere, Will!" Katrina shouted at him angrily, "Where was it last?"

"It was on the table," Will replied trying to stay calm, "but since the table has fallen over, it could be anywhere on the floor."

Suddenly, Katrina caught sight of a monkey crawling out of the galley through a hole with the medallion in its hand.

"Will," Katrina pointed furiously to wooden beam next to a small hole, "a monkey just ran off with the medallion!"

"Barbossa!" Will shouted threateningly.

As Katrina gave a loud sigh in annoyance, a mast from one of the ships fell onto the door, trapping the two below deck.

Will immediately began shouting through the grate door, "Hey! Hey! Below!"

----------

"Thanks very much," Jack said as he took hold of rope from another pirate and swung himself from the Pearl to the Interceptor.

"Jack!" Gibbs cheered when Sparrow landed next to him.

"Where's Katrina?" Jack asked immediately.

"Not sure at the moment," Gibbs answered, but then seeing Jack's very serious look added, "but I'm sure that she's fine. Remember, she does know how to use the sword."

Jack gave Gibbs a small smile and then seeing Elizabeth, ran over to her, "Where's the medallion?"

"Wretch!" Elizabeth yelled to Jack as she lifted her bandaged hand to slap him.

Jack, catching her wrist and looking at the well wrapped hand, asked, "Where's dear William?"

Realizing that she hadn't seen Will or Katrina return with the medallion, she ran over to the grated door.

"Will!" she shouted down to him.

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted back.

"Monkey!" Jack shouted as he saw Barbossa's monkey darting back across a wooden board to the Pearl with the gold coin in its hand.

"I can't move it!" Elizabeth panicked down to Will, but before she could try to move the mast again some of Barbossa's crew members took her away.

"Elizabeth!" Will protested.

"Will!" Katrina hissed from his side as she hurriedly pulled off her dress so that she was once again only in her bodice, "Let her go for the moment. We've got to get out of here, for it's starting to fill with water. I've found the source of the leak, and unfortunately that's going to be our only way out."

Will closed his eyes for a moment in frustration, but then nodded in agreement. One after the other, the two took a deep breath and swam out and away from the ship.

"Why, thank you, Jack," Barbossa said as the monkey perched upon his shoulder and he took the medallion from it.

Having had followed the monkey across the wooden board and coming to a stop before Barbossa, Jack looked up, "You're welcome."

"Not you," Barbossa laughed, "We named that monkey 'Jack.'"

Then Barbossa turned to his crew as they tied up Jack's crew to the mast, "Gents, our hope is restored!"

As Barbossa and the crew continued cheering, two last crew members boarded the Pearl again after igniting the powder leading to a collection of powder kegs aboard the Interceptor.


	29. An Exploding Surprise

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story

Chapter 29

"If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley' I'll have your guts for garters," Pintel threatened at Jack's crew.

Jack, who was held captive separate from his crew noticed that neither Katrina nor Will were among them. With that he eyed Gibbs and mouthed him the question of their whereabouts. Gibbs, not having the slightest idea, simply shrugged. Then to everyone's horrifying surprise, the Interceptor blew up.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Katrina!" Jack cried out before realizing what he had just allowed everyone to witness.

Barbossa turned from the ruins of the Interceptor to Jack, "Come again, Jack? Who did ye just call out for?"

Jack quickly looked away not wanting to answer.

"You've got to stop it!" Elizabeth yelled as she slipped under the rope bounding the crew to the mast and tried to attack Barbossa, "Stop it!"

Barbossa easily grasped Elizabeth's wrists, "Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor."

With that Barbossa pushed Elizabeth to his crew.

"Barbossa!" Will shouted as he climbed aboard the Pearl and helped Katrina over the railing.

"Will," Elizabeth breathed out in relief, "Katrina."

Once gaining her balance, Katrina smiled at her friend. Then looking about the people in front of her spotted Jack being held by some of Barbossa's men. Without giving a second thought she immediately ran to him.

"Oh, Jack!" she cried leaning into him, "I thought you were dead!"

Barbossa thought over what he had just seen and raised his brow at Jack, who simply stared him down.

"Barbossa!" Will took the attention away from Jack, "Elizabeth goes free."

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked with curiosity.

"She goes free!" Will repeated as he pointed his pistol at Barbossa.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa laughed.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack mouthed to Will, Katrina still leaning against him.

"You can't," Will said to Barbossa as he climbed up onto the railing and pointed the pistol under his own chin, "I can."

"Like that," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" Barbossa wondered aloud.

"No one," Jack quickly said pulling Katrina with him to stand between Barbossa and Will, "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner," Will announced before everyone, Jack and Katrina turned sadly away from Barbossa, "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Ragetti finally realized.

"On my word do as I say," Will ordered, "or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said calmly.

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes," Barbossa rolled his eyes, "we know that one. Anything else?"

Will turned to look at Jack and Katrina who were pointing at their heads trying to get him to think further.

"And the crew," Will added, "The crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed," Barbossa smiled wickedly.


	30. Walk the Plank

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story

Chapter 30

"Go on, poppet, go!" Pintel teased Elizabeth, "Walk the plank!"

"Barbossa, you liar!" Will howled, "You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy," Barbossa growled at Will, "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where."

At that moment some of the pirates gagged Will from further out burst.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa laughed.

"Aye," the pirate crew answered.

"But not to worry, gents," Barbossa continued laughing, "we still have Sparrow's lass!"

"What?" Will groaned noisily from under the gag.

Barbossa sighed loudly, "Boy, you've got a lot to learn. Once again, you weren't specific on who was to be set free. You stated Elizabeth and the crew, and Jack's lass is neither of the two!"

Immediately crewmembers of Barbossa pulled Katrina away from Jack and brought her to their captain. Jack quickly pulled free of the men holding him back to go after Katrina. However, his struggle to free her from Barbossa's men did not last long as he was swiftly overtaken again.

"And so, missy," Barbossa said reaching out to Elizabeth, "I'll be needing that dress back for our new lass."

Elizabeth exchanged a terrifying glance with her friend, but did as she was told, throwing the burgundy gown at Barbossa. From that, she turned about and walked to the edge of the plank where she looked down onto the churning sea below.

Then, because she was taking too long standing at the edge of the plank, one of Barbossa's men stomped on the plank causing Elizabeth to lose her balance and fall into the ocean.

To Jack's surprise right after Elizabeth fell into the water, he was dragged to the plank.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this," Jack said sweetly to Barbossa, though looking passed him at Katrina.

"Jack… Jack," Barbossa chuckled softly as he pointed to a nearby island, "Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice," Jack lightly smiled.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape… but I doubt it," Barbossa said as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Jack, "Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack mentioned as he stood on the plank.

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

One of Barbossa's men brought forward Jack's effects.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman… would give us a pair of pistols," Jack tried to persuade.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself," Barbossa said strictly as he threw Jack's effects into the sea.

"I love you, Katrina!" Jack shouted as he dove expertly into the ocean to recover his effects.


	31. Marooned

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story

Chapter 31

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," Jack whined as he and Elizabeth crawled onto the sandy beach, "Though now he also has me lass."

Elizabeth looked at Jack with curiosity for a moment, but decided against saying anything. Instead, she started to walk along the sandy shoreline of the island.

----------

"It's really not all that big, is it?" Jack asked as he sat admiring his single bullet when Elizabeth appeared again from the other side of the shoreline from where she started.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay," Elizabeth said boldly when she reached Sparrow.

"Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?" Jack asked turning from his pistol to Elizabeth.

"Only that you were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship," Elizabeth breathed out angrily.

"We could use a ship," Jack argued, "The fact is, I was _not_ going to tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with. Which now, no one has, thanks to bloody, stupid Will."

"Oh," Elizabeth mumbled finally understanding Jack.

"Oh," Jack mocked Elizabeth as he stood up and started to head into the foliage of the island.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then," Elizabeth called out trying to catch up with him.

"To what point and purpose, young missy?" Jack snapped irritably as he turned around to face Elizabeth, "The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice – unlikely – young Mr. Turner and the darling Miss Banks will be dead long before either of us can reach them."

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth pointed out as she followed Jack knocking on a tree and stopping after four large strides, "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate Katrina has told me about from her books or not? How did you escape last time?"

"Last time… I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" Jack admitted as he then bent over and opened a secret cellar door, "Last time… the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably… have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

With that, Jack slowly climbed back out of the cellar holding two bottles of rum.

"So that's it then?" Elizabeth asked with frustration, "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum!"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love," Jack said simply as he handed her one of the bottles and headed back towards the beach.

----------

"And what about Katrina?" Elizabeth began to ask as she approached the sitting pirate on the sand.

"What about her?" Jack growled.

"I heard you shout out that you loved her. Does that not cause a feeling of determination to go after her?" Elizabeth whined.

Jack gave a loud sigh, "Yes, I do want to go after her, but right now, I am in no position nor do I have a working mind to come up with a plan. I need to gather myself before doing anything."

"By getting drunk?" Elizabeth asked angrily before breathing out in total surrender when Sparrow nodded his head in conformity. Then taking her bottle of rum she took a seat by Jack, "Drink up me 'earties yo ho."

"What was that, Elizabeth?" Jack curiously asked.

"It's 'Miss Swann,'" she snapped in reply, "Just a song I know from when I thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

"Let's hear it," Jack encouraged her.

"No," Elizabeth answered.

"Why not? We 'ave the time."

"I'm going to need a lot more to drink before I do so," Elizabeth told him.

"How much more?" Jack asked with a half-smile before taking a drink from his bottle of rum.

----------

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!" Elizabeth and Jack sang together as they danced around a fire on the beach, "Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh," Jack said as he lost his balance and fell onto the beach, bringing Elizabeth down with him, "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main," Elizabeth said in a happily drunken voice.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld. Wherever Katrina and I want to go, we'll go," Jack said drunkenly as he gestured dramatically out to the sea.

"Oh how I miss her," Jack drunkenly continued after a moment of silence, "My darlin' Katrina. Did ye know that she was half-Spanish? Her rich dark hair… porcelain white skin… adventurous spirit… absolutely mesmerizing when she dances…"

"Yes, I know," Elizabeth lightly laughed faking her drunkenness as memories replayed in her head, "She was quite the catch on the dance floor at the balls, considering the fact that she never left the floor."

"What?" Jack spat with great drunken jealousy.

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Elizabeth quickly said in defense, realizing what she had just said to Jack, then added in her fake drunken state, "she danced at the parties only for fun, nothing more, Jack. I promise."

Jack took a deep breath and relaxed, "I know she wouldn't do anything, I trust her, but it's just hard to know that she was dancin' with other men because I couldn't be there with her. And now that I don't have her, nor me ship, anymore, the one dream I 'ad for us to sail the entire wo'ld together won't ever come true."

Hearing this Elizabeth perked up.

"Oh, how I miss me Pearl, too. Being able to sail anywhere I wanted. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and the sails, that's what a ship needs, but what a ship is… what the Black Pearl really is… is freedom."

Realizing Jack had paused, Elizabeth went back to playing drunk, "Jack… it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh yes," Jack slurred as he put an arm around her shoulder, "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. You may not be my Katrina, but for the circumstance I'm in, I must admit that the scenery compared to last time has definitely improved."

"Mr. Sparrow," Elizabeth continued to pretend as an alarm went off in her head, "I'm not sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, love," Jack said as he curled his moustache.

"To freedom," Elizabeth toasted.

"To the Black Pearl and my beloved Katrina," Jack toasted, then gulped down the rest of his rum before passing out, leaving Elizabeth alone to start working on a plan that had been formulating in her mind.


	32. Why's the Rum Gone?

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story

Chapter 32

Jack awoke the next morning to the smell of smoke. As he stood up off the sand and turned to the foliage, his eyes widened at the sight of a large bonfire being made by Elizabeth, "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade, the rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," Elizabeth acknowledged happily as she walked up to Jack on the beach.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack complained.

"One," Elizabeth began to explain, "because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?"

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth reassured him as she took a seat on the beach and looked out to the horizon, "You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack started to take out his pistol, but thought better of it and put it back in his sash. Angry with Elizabeth, he stalked down the coastline.

"'Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack,'" Jack mocked Elizabeth from the night before, "'Must've been terrible for you.' Well it bloody is now!"

Jack stopped in his tracks as he spotted the Dauntless heading towards the island.

"They'll be no living with her after this," he sighed.

----------

"But we've got to save Will and Katrina," Elizabeth protested to her father once she and Sparrow were aboard the Dauntless.

"No," Governor Swann answered sharply, "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn them to death, a blacksmith and a daughter of the judge?" Elizabeth angrily yelled.

"Your friends' fate are regrettable, but, then, so were their decision to engage in piracy, though I don't know how on earth I'm going to explain about Katrina to Henry."

"Father, they got involved to rescue me!" Elizabeth said hotly, "To prevent anything from happening to me!"

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion," Jack interrupted, "Firstly, do any of you really plan to leave the only daughter that of Judge Banks to those horrible men of fortune? And secondly, the Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," answered the commodore.

"In that case, does that include Miss Banks?" Jack questioned angrily.

Norrington lowered his head in thought.

"Commodore," Elizabeth began to whine, "I beg you, please do this… for me… as a wedding gift."

"Elizabeth," gasped a cheerful Governor Swann, "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am," Elizabeth stated flatly.

"A wedding!" Jack broke the awkward silence, "I love weddings… drinks all around!"

Seeing Norrington give him an unapproved look, Jack stopped and held up his hands together, "I know. 'Clap him in irons,' right?"

"Mr. Sparrow," Norrington said as he approached him, "you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Jack replied.


	33. Returning to the Cave

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story

Chapter 33

"Awwk, shiver me timbers," Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked from within the brig that held Sparrow's crew members aboard the Black Pearl.

"Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit," Mr. Gibbs pointed out to Pintel and Ragetti who were swabbing the floor.

Angry with Gibbs, Pintel banged the mop against the cell door.

"You knew William Turner?" Will asked Pintel from a cell across from that of the crew.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him," Pintel answered, "Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed… and remain cursed."

"I don't blame him," Katrina said from the cell next to Will.

"Stupid blighter," Ragetti blurted out to Katrina.

"Good man," Gibbs corrected him.

"Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the captain," Pintel started again.

"That didn't sit too well with the captain at all. Tell him what Barbossa did," Ragetti pushed at Pintel.

"I'm telling the story!" Pintel exclaimed before continuing on, "So… what the captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps."

"Bootstraps' bootstraps," Ragetti echoed in laughter.

"The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner," Pintel went on, "he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"That's what you call ironic," Ragetti laughed some more.

"Bring him!" Barbossa appeared as he threw a key to Pintel, and then smiling to Will and the crew added, "Once this curse is lifted I'll be back for Jack's lass for a bit o' fun!"

----------

"I don't care for the situation," Norrington said to Jack as they sat in a rowboat among other rowboats full of soldiers, "Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush."

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing," Jack explained, "I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast them with your little cannons, eh? What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," Norrington answered with annoyance.

"Now, to be quite honest with you," Jack half-smiled, "there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs. Commodore."

----------

"Sorry, but for your own safety," Gillette said as he and another soldier pulled Elizabeth into the captain's quarters of the ship.

"Coward!" Elizabeth struggled, "The commodore ordered – I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!"

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story," Gillette smirked as he shut and locked up the doors.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" Elizabeth yelled as she pounded on the doors.


	34. Not Probable

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 34

"No reason to fret," Pintel said to Will as he pushed him towards the mound of gold where the stone chest awaited, "It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood."

"No mistakes this time," Twigg growled, "He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!"

"Guess there is reason to fret," Pintel laughed wickedly.

----------

"Beg your pardon," Jack said as he tried to weave his way through the group of pirates surrounding the base of the golden mound.

----------

"Begun by blood…" Barbossa began his speech again when his eye caught Jack.

----------

"Excuse me," Jack continued to move forward.

----------

"…by blood un-" Barbossa couldn't finish as he saw Jack approach him.

----------

"Jack!" Will smiled.

"S'not possible," Barbossa stared unbelievingly at Jack before him.

"Not probable," Jack corrected him.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked with concern.

"She's safe, just like I promised," Jack replied, "She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really, except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman."

"Shut up! You're next," Barbossa sneered as he took up his dagger to slit Will's throat.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack warned.

"No, I really think I do," Barbossa said with irritation.

"Your funeral," Jack said calmly as his eyes wandered about the cave.

Barbossa rolled his eyes then looked back down to Jack, "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because," Jack said as he began to climb the mound, "the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you."

Everyone hearing this, the cave quickly filled up with worried voices.

----------

"What are we doing here?" the soldier Murtogg asked his comrade Mullroy in the rowboat awaiting Norrington's signal.

"The pirates come out, unprepared and unawares, we catch 'em in the crossfire, send them down to see Old Hob," Mullroy explained.

"I know why we're here," Murtogg clarified, "I mean why aren't we doing what it was – what Mr. Sparrow said we should do. With the cannons and all?"

"Because it was Mr. Sparrow who said it," Norrington interjected.

"You think he wasn't telling the truth?" Murtogg asked aloud.

----------

"Just hear me out, mate," Jack said to Barbossa atop the gold mound by the stone chest, "You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as… Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp," Barbossa looked at Jack curiously.

"No, no, not at all, by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance," Jack said as he grabbed a handful of coins from the chest, then dropping them back in one at a time, "every… last… one."

Seeing Jack secretly pocket a coin into hiding without Barbossa noticing, Will spoke up, "You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name."

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder," Barbossa told Jack.

"Fifteen," Jack wagered.

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one… Commodore."

"We have an accord," Barbossa smiled pleasingly as he and Jack shook hands.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack ordered to the crew below him, then realizing his mistake turned to Barbossa, "Apologies. You give the orders.

"Gents," Barbossa beamed, "take a walk."

All the pirates standing at the base of the mound smiled with approval as they turned to walk down into the ocean.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked Barbossa in confusion.


	35. Bloody Pirates!

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 35

"Hold fire," Norrington whispered the order to his men in the row boats as a wooden boat appeared from the cave occupying what seemed to be two women with parasols.

----------

"This is just like what the Greeks done at Troy," Ragetti whispered to Pintel as they rowed as a distraction, "'Cept they was in a horse... instead of dresses. Wooden horse."

----------

"A moment, please?" Governor Swann asked the soldier standing guard at the captain's quarters on the Dauntlass, "Elizabeth? I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you."

Elizabeth heard her father at the door, but ignored him as she finished lowering an emergency boat and tying all the linen sheets she could find securely together.

"But, you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision."

----------

"Lieutenant?" a sailor questioned Gillette as he pointed out to the distraction.

Gillette pulled out his spyglass to take a closer look. As all the soldiers on board the Dauntless looked out to the row boat with parasols, Barbossa's skeletal crew began to climb onto the deck and silently kill the soldiers one by one.

----------

"Elizabeth?" Governor Swann asked a bit annoyed as he tried to look into the glass door of the cabin, "Elizabeth, are you even listening to me?"

Upon entering the cabin, the governor immediately noticed the makeshift rope leading out the window, "Oh, what have you done?"

----------

"Yoo-hoo!" Ragetti teased with his fan.

Hearing this, Pintel hit him, "Stop that! Already feel like a fool."

"You look nice, though," Ragetti tried to cheer his friend up.

Pintel, looking down at the dress he was having to wear, argued, "I look nice!"

Then, forgetting the plan, turned to grab Ragetti by the neck. As he did so, the parasols fell into the water, revealing their fleshless selves to all the soldiers.

Realizing the mistake when he heard Gillette gasp loudly, Pintel pulled out his pistol and took a shout that hit the lieutenant's hat. As some of the soldiers turned around to get Gillette's hat, Barbossa's skeletal crew was discovered.

----------

"I must admit, Jack," Barbossa smiled as he sat near the bottom of the golden mound, "I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

"Me?" Jack turned to Barbossa from observing a small statue figuring made of gold, tossing it aside, "I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid."

With that said, Jack unsheathed a sword from one of Barbossa's few crew members that remained in the cave and threw it over to Will. Then unsheathing his own sword he began to attack Barbossa.

Getting his hands cut loose from the ropes that bound them, Will in turn began to fight against the trio of pirates from Barbossa's crew.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate," Barbossa said as he tried to corner Jack, "Here there be monsters."

----------

"Right. What would you pick to eat first?" a pirate asked another aboard the Pearl as Elizabeth passed a window as she climbed towards the deck.

"I think we should decide now. Just so we're ready when the time comes," the pirate continued.

Elizabeth ignored the men and continued to climb. When she climbed over the railing, Barbossa's skeletal monkey jumped at her, but she refused to let it interfere with her mission. Taking a piece of wood, Elizabeth flung the monkey overboard. As she looked over the railing, she noticed the monkey had landed on the head of a cannon, and to her horror, so did the pirates as they looked out their window at the monkey.

Quickly Elizabeth ran down the stairs and hid in a cabin just as the two pirates on guard headed for the deck. When the pirates were gone, she continued her way down to the brig.

"Shh!" Gibbs said to the crew when he heard movement from above, and then to his great surprise he spotted Elizabeth entering the gloomy place, "It's Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth?" Katrina cried out from her lonely brig.

----------

"Make for the ship!" Norrington shouted at the top of his lungs when he heard the Dauntless ring it's distress bell, "Move!"

----------

"You can't beat me, Jack," Barbossa said calmly as he threw down his sword.

Jack gave Barbossa an odd look, then taking his sword, impaled him.

Barbossa, looking down at the sword sticking out of him, sighed. Then, before Jack could react, Barbossa pulled the sword out of his body and returned the gesture by stabbing it into Jack. Barbossa smiled as he looked at Jack's surprised face, but his smile quickly faded as Jack staggered backward into the moonlight, revealing a skeletal version of Jack.

"That's interesting," Jack said as he examined his bony hand, then pulling out the gold Aztec coin from his pocket began to play with it between his fingers, "I couldn't resist, mate."

Barbossa, angry that Jack was not dead because of the curse took up his sword again and charged forward. Jack pulled out his own sword from skeletal self and defended himself as they fought back into the shadows. Back and forth they fought, in and out of the moonlight. Will was doing the same with the trio of pirates.

----------

"So what now, Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa breathed out when Jack cornered him on a rock, "Will it be us two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you could surrender," Jack suggested politely.

"Arr," Barbossa growled as pushed off the rock and began attacking once more.

----------

"All of you with us," Elizabeth yelled to Jack's crew as they all arrived on the deck, "Will is in that cave and we must save him."

"As well as Jack," Katrina added, then she and Elizabeth, expecting the crew to follow their lead, walked over to pull on the ropes to lower a rowboat, "Ready? And heave!"

The two young ladies, finding out that they were the only ones doing anything turned to Gibbs and the crew, "Please! We need your help! Come on!"

"Any port in the storm," squawked Mr. Cotton's Parrot.

"Cotton's right," Gibbs acknowledged the bird, "we've got the Pearl."

"And what about Jack?" Katrina began to ask with anger drawing near, "You're just going to leave him?"

"Jack owes us a ship," one of the sailors replied.

"And there's the code to consider," Gibbs reminded them.

Katrina, now allowing anger to take over, shouted to the crew, "The code? You're pirates! Hang the code, and hang the rules!"

"They're more like guidelines anyway," Elizabeth agreed with Katrina.

----------

"Bloody pirates!" Elizabeth and Katrina scoffed as the rowed their way alone to the cave.

----------

"Hey," Ragetti moaned as he and Pintel boarded the Dauntless.

"What?" Pintel asked.

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" Ragetti pointed at the Black Pearl as it was sailing away.

"They're stealing our ship!" Pintel complained loudly.

"Bloody pirates!" Ragetti shouted.


	36. One Shot

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 36

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain," one of the trio of pirates said sneeringly as he raised his sword to Will's throat.

"You like pain?" Elizabeth asked furiously upon entering the cave with Katrina, then taking a gold staff knocked the pirate to ground, "Try wearing a corset."

Will was surprised but relieved in seeing Elizabeth. However, just as he began to open his mouth to speak two more pirates appeared to attack.

As they began attacking back at these pirates, Katrina came into Will's line of sight. She had found a sword and was fencing the pirate that Elizabeth had but a moment ago knocked to the ground.

Eventually, Katrina turned her sword-fighting match around so that she could look beyond the pirate at Will and Elizabeth. Having gotten Will's attention, the blacksmith signaled Katrina to come towards him. With sly maneuvers Katrina was able to advance against her opponent so that he retreated right where Will wanted him.

Together, Will and Elizabeth took the gold staff hand in hand, and pushed it through all three of the remaining pirates of the cave as they stood in the moonlight. Then Will, lighting a small grenade, stuffed it into the chest cavity of one of the pirates. Pushing them out of the moonlight so that the pirates couldn't get the grenade out, the trio were blown to pieces.

----------

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Will was finally able to ask, then seeing Katrina from behind added, "and what is _she_ doing here?"

"Not now, Will," Elizabeth said softly, then looking past him at the skeletal Jack fighting in the moonlight asked, "Whose side is Jack on?"

"At the moment?" Will asked following Elizabeth's gaze.

"Jack!" Katrina whispered loudly when she saw him and tried to run past Elizabeth and Will to get to him.

"No, Katrina," Elizabeth and Will said strictly as they pushed her back away from the direction she was headed towards Jack and Barbossa.

"But I must," Katrina whined as she held up her sword, still looking past them at Jack fighting Barbossa.

"No, Katrina," Elizabeth said with concern.

"Katrina," Will said as he blocked Jack from her view, "Do you still have your dagger?"

"Yes," Katrina nodded.

"Can I please have it?"

Katrina gave Will a questioning look before giving in. She then lifted up her dress along her right leg and pulled the dagger out of her garter.

"Now, just sit and stay here," Will ordered as he took up her dagger and ran to the backside of the golden mound.

"Please, Katrina, just obey what Will says, everything will be alright," Elizabeth confirmed as she took off after Will.

Katrina sat on the rock as she was told, and continued to watch in fear as Jack and Barbossa continued to clash swords back and forth in the shadows. Then, as Will and Elizabeth appeared by the stone chest, Jack slit his own hand, took hold of a gold coin and threw it up at Will. Seeing Jack begin to reach for his pistol, Barbossa quickly pulled his out first.

Instinctively, for fear what could become of Jack, Katrina leapt off the rock she had been sitting on and began jumping from stone to stone across the small pool of water that separated her from Jack.

Noticing Katrina for the first time, Barbossa changed his aim from Jack to her. Jack, however, kept his aim right at Barbossa's heart. Katrina, seeing Barbossa's change of direction of his pistol, came to an abrupt stop. Suddenly a gunshot went off, and Katrina gasped.


	37. The Opportune Moment

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 37

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot," Barbossa scoffed as he turned from looking at Katrina to Jack holding a smoking pistol.

"He didn't waste it," Will announced from atop the mound of gold as he dropped both the coin with Jack's blood and the coin with his blood into the stone chest.

"I feel... cold," Barbossa said before falling dead at the foot of the mound of gold.

----------

On board the Dauntless, many of Barbossa's crew dropped dead, others in confusion, found themselves in flesh although they were under the light of the moon. Realizing that the curse had been lifted, Barbossa's men surrendered.

"Parley?" Pintel asked aloud hopefully.

"The ship is ours, gentlemen," Norrington announced.

"Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!" all of Norrington's men cheered.

----------

"Oh, Jack!" Katrina exclaimed as she ran into his opened arms.

"Are you alright, me love?" Jack asked, but didn't let her answer as he took her in a deep kiss.

Will simply rolled his eyes, while Elizabeth stared at the two, finding it hard to believe what she was seeing.

"Come with me, Katrina," Jack said when they finally broke the kiss, "There's something I've been wantin' to give ye for a long time now."

With that, he took her by the hand and lead her to a mound of gold and jewels nearby.

----------

As they continued to wait for Jack and Katrina, Elizabeth approached Will, "We should return to the Dauntless."

Will, looking into her eyes, was about to say something, but hesitated and said something else instead, "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe."

Hearing this, Elizabeth's eyes quickly filled up with tears before she stormed away towards the rowboat.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment," Jack said as he and Katrina swaggered toward him wearing gold crowns, "that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop us off my ship."

----------

"I'm sorry, Jack," Katrina said as she leaned on him in the rowboat with Will and Elizabeth, having just finished explaining to him that the Pearl had left.

"They done what's right by them," Jack sighed as he wrapped an arm around Katrina's waist pulling her closer to him, "Can't expect more than that."

Will and Elizabeth exchanged looks as they heard what Jack said.


	38. The Hanging

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 38

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have..." an official began reading atop the scaffold next to bounded Jack.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack tried to correct him.

"...for your willful commission of crimes against the crown," the official continued, "Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling..."

----------

"This is wrong," Elizabeth said with sorrow as she stood by her father, Katrina, and Norrington looking on at the procession.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law," Governor Swann explained, "As are we all."

"But what about my father?" Katrina turned to the governor, trying to hold back her tears, "Shouldn't he have a say in this before Jack can be hanged?"

"Actually, Katrina," a deep voice came from behind her, "the governor doesn't need my permission when it comes to sentencing a pirate to be hanged for he has the greater authority."

"Father?" Katrina turned in surprise to see her father before her, as well as a young man beside him.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Judge Banks breathed out as he brought his daughter into a tight hug.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Father," Katrina mumbled in her father's embrace.

"I came as soon as I heard about the attack," the judge said to Katrina as they pulled away out of the hug.

"Well, as you can see, Judge Banks," Governor Swann intervened, "all has been taken cared of."

----------

"...impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England..."

"Ah, yes," Jack smiled as he remembered those events.

----------

"Yes, I noticed," Banks smiled at the governor, then looking back at Katrina introduced the man beside him, "My dear, this is Captain Charles Davenport."

Elizabeth's heart sank for her friend upon hearing the introduction.

"Pleased to finally meet you," Charles said as he took up Katrina's right hand and gently kissed the back of it.

Giving a small smile in reply, Katrina quickly hid away her left hand behind her back. Elizabeth, having Katrina's backside towards her, caught sight of this reaction, and as she looked at Katrina's left hand she noticed why she was quick to hide it.

"Your father has told me so much about you," Charles said sweetly as he stood straight again and reached out to brush away a stray hair from Katrina's face, "I think we will do very well together."

Katrina nodded silently, but turned her gaze from the tall, handsome blonde haired man before her to Jack up at the gallows. Jack returned her gaze with a look of anger and possessiveness.

----------

"...sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

----------

"Judge Banks, Sir, Miss Banks, Governor Swann, Commodore," Will greeted as he came to the group standing to watch Jack's hanging, "Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you."

With that said, Will walked away into the crowd. Elizabeth, very surprised at what had just happened, exchanged glances with Katrina, then the two looked back at the scaffold where the official was placing the noose around Jack's neck.

Tears began to fill up Katrina's eyes again, and as she tried to turn away, Elizabeth grabbed her and hinted for her to look over at the opposite end of the fort. Katrina slowly looked up, just in time to see Mr. Cotton's parrot fly along side the fort wall.

Suddenly there was some odd movement in the crowd in the direction of the scaffold just as the drums began to sound. Noticing this, Norrington started to walk over to that part of the crowd. However, knowing that it was Will who was causing the movement in the crowd, Elizabeth reached out towards Norrington as she breathed short, hurried breaths.

"I can't breathe," she said as she fell backward.

"Elizabeth," Governor Swann gasped as he and the commodore tried to help her.

Katrina, however, understanding what Elizabeth was doing, kept her eyes on Will's feathered hat near the front of the crowd.

"Move!" Will shouted at the few people that stood between him and the scaffold.

As soon as the people moved, Will threw his sword forward so that it got stuck in the wood of the released trap door. The moment Jack lost the floor beneath him, he gained footing again on the sword. Will then climbed onto the gallows and combated with the executioner. Pushing the large man off the scaffold onto Norrington and his following soldiers, Will cut the rope loose, freeing Sparrow.

Cutting the binds that held his hands together with the sword Will had thrown into the scaffold, Jack joined Will as they fought their way through the crowd and soldiers. All was going well, until they reached the edge of the fort where the soldiers finally caught up to them and encircled them.


	39. You Forget Your Place!

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 39

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt," Norrington said severely as he joined the circle of bayonets pointed at Jack and Will, "but not from you."

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency," Governor Swann said to Will as he, Elizabeth, Katrina, the judge, and Charles drew near Norrington's men, "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" Will said boldly as he dropped his sword.

Jack turned to look at the surrounding guards and mouthed proudly, "That's me."

"Jack," Katrina said urgently as she struggled out of Charles' grasp and pushed her way past Will to the pirate.

"Katrina," Judge Banks argued as he tried to grab her but failed, "Get away from him."

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it," Will continued, "At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington said through gritted teeth.

"It's right here... between you and Jack."

"As is mine," Elizabeth said as she too pushed through the crowd to stand by Will.

"Elizabeth, not you, too!" Governor Swann whined as he looked from his daughter to Katrina and back again. Then looking at the surrounding soldiers ordered, "Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!"

Jack, who had been holding Katrina around the waist, released one hand to point down mockingly at the soldiers to follow Governor Swann's order.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked with calm to Elizabeth.

"It is," she answered politely.

"And what about you, Katrina?" Judge Banks spoke up, "Don't tell me that you choose this _pirate_ over the captain."

"But I do," Katrina said looking into her father's eyes, and never letting go of Jack, "And remember, Father, that Jack is also a captain."

Captain Davenport, standing behind Judge Banks, nodded his head silently and turned away.

"I go to England to find you a husband, and for what?" the judge questioned his daughter, "Look at you! I know you like this man but we've discussed this before! You're a proper lady! He's a pirate! It's simply not meant to be!"

Jack tightened his grip around Katrina and was about to step up to the judge, but Katrina stopped him.

"Yes, Father, this may seem odd," Katrina tried to say coolly, "But I love him and he loves me, and therefore it must be that we are meant to be together."

"But you hardly know him," the judge stated, "for he rarely came to visit you during those few months you two were together."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise at hearing what the judge had just said.

"Father," Katrina breathed out, "I know him better than you think because I've been seeing him for the past two years. And in any case we have the rest of our lives to find out more about each other."

As Katrina said this she lifted up her left hand that had stayed hidden until that moment. There on her ring finger was an elaborately designed gold ring with a beautifully carved diamond.

"Thanks for ruining my reputation, me love," Jack laughed jokingly.

"You lucky girl," Elizabeth giggled to her friend.

"You can't be serious!" Judge Banks bellowed.

"Look, Father," Katrina said as she forced Jack to let her go towards the judge, "I know this must be hard to take, but the truth of the matter is that we really love each other."

"It's true, sir," Jack tried to say boldly as he came behind Katrina, "Your daughter truly has captured me heart."

Judge Banks looked sternly at Jack for a long moment before finally giving in to his daughter's wishes, "Very well, but you better take extra good care of Katrina, I don't want her staying at sea for too long, and you both must come and visit me."

Katrina's worried face turned into that of a smile as she gave her father a big hug, "We'll be back, I promise, to gather my belongings, and to visit you."

"Well!" Jack sighed happily, then noticing Mr. Cotton's parrot fly overhead went on, "I'm actually feeling rather good about this."

Seeing Katrina pull out of her father's embrace, Jack pulled her over to his side and then took up Judge Banks' hand in greeting, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually... ecumenically... grammatically?"

From there, Jack turned to Norrington, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that."

Then Jack pulled Katrina over to Will and Elizabeth.

"Well," Katrina smiled to her friend, "it all worked out all right in the end, didn't it?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Of course, but just promise me, like your father, that you will come visit me."

"I promise, Elizabeth," Katrina said as they hugged.

"Oh that reminds me," Jack said as the two ladies pulled away from each other, "Elizabeth... it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry."

Katrina and Elizabeth gave Jack a puzzled look and then exchanged confused looks with each other before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Jack," Will half-smiled at the pirate as he threatened, "you had best take good care of Miss Banks or-"

"I'll never see the light of another day," Jack finished for him sarcastically, "I know, I know, but believe me, Will, my lass here is for keeps, forever and for always. Oh, and Will..." Jack struggled to compliment his friend, "nice hat."

Taking a stronger hold of Katrina's hand, Jack began backing up towards the edge of the fort.

"Friends!" Jack cheered, "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-"

To everyone's great surprise, Jack didn't finish what he had planned to say as he and Katrina went off the edge of the battlement and down into the ocean below. Everyone quickly ran to look over the scene.

"She'll be all right," Will tried to comfort the judge as he worriedly looked down upon the large splash in the sea.


	40. Into the Horizon The End

Including Katrina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this movie presented in this story. I only own the character Katrina, Judge Banks, Charles Davenport, and any creative additions put into the original story.

Chapter 40

"What's your plan of action?" Gillette asked Norrington as he watched Jack and Katrina come up for air and begin swimming towards the Pearl out in the harbor, "Sir?"

Norrington, also looking down at the swimming pirate and his lass, refused to answer.

"Perhaps," Governor Swann began as Judge Banks eyed him in warning, "on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

Norrington nodded his head silently in agreement, then turning away from the edge of the fort called out to Will, "Mr. Turner."

Elizabeth, for fear of what Norrington would do to Will, held Will back.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions," Will said gently to her.

"This is a beautiful sword," the commodore said as he held the sword to the right of Will's neck, "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

"Thank you," Will replied as Norrington sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"Commodore!" Gillette called out, "What about Sparrow?"

Norrington turned to look from Gillette to Judge Banks before answering, "Well, I think we can afford to give him a few days' head start."

With that the soldiers left with Norrington.

----------

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it?" Governor Swann asked his daughter, "After all... he is a blacksmith."

"No," Elizabeth smiled as she took off Will's hat, "He's a pirate."

With that, Will took Elizabeth into his arms and gave her an intense, longing kiss.

Giving up on his daughter, the governor joined Judge Banks on his way out.

----------

Taking the rope that Gibbs threw overboard in one hand, and wrapping the other around his lass' waist, the crew of the Pearl heaved Jack and Katrina aboard.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the code," Jack said as he and Katrina stood up from being heaved onto the ship.

"We figured they were more actual... guidelines," Gibbs explained to Jack, and Katrina smiled at this just before Anamaria pulled her to the side.

"Thank you," Jack whispered as Mr. Cotton presented him with his hat.

"Captain Sparrow," Katrina said into Jack's ear as she placed his coat on his shoulders, "Anamaria tells me that the Black Pearl... is yours."

Jack smiled to himself at the thought of the Black Pearl finally being his again. Then, grabbing Katrina around the waist possessively, he replied with a whisper into her ear, "As are you."

Together, they walked over to the helm, where Jack stopped, took hold of the wheel with his free hand, and looked about his ship warmheartedly. Then, noticing the crew staring at him from all around, Jack began barking orders, "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free."

Jack paused as Katrina leaned into him.

After giving her a passionate kiss, Jack turned his gaze from Katrina to what lay before them, "Now... bring me that horizon."

After turning the wheel, Jack pulled out his compass and softly began singing, "And really bad eggs... drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."


	41. Additional Scene 1

**Additional Scene**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own the music/lyrics of "A Little More of You" by Little Big Town. Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **A small "spilling over" from the original story. It's a song-based drabble… I think this one is fun and sweet… but let me know you all think of it! I'd love to know!

**A Little More of You**

"Don't ye want t' dive on in, love?" Jack called out to Katrina from among the refreshing, moonlit Caribbean waves, "The water feels great."

Katrina merely gave Jack a taunting look as she continued to wade about the water rolling onto the sand. Though she was wearing nothing but Jack's white shirt, and was more than ready to jump in, she decided to give Jack a hard time… after all, they were just a day into their honeymoon.

"You're dancin' on the edge, love," tsked Jack, though had to admit aloud, "You're a beautiful sight."

Katrina replied by blowing a kiss to him.

"Katrina," Jack called again, "Why are ye still standin' there in the half moonlight? Come on, love, give me a li'l more you."

Katrina raised her eyebrows at what Jack had said. Then, once again, began teasing the pirate captain about joining him in the water.

"Now, Katrina," Jack warned with a laugh, "You 'ad better stop battin' those sweet brown eyes o' yours, 'cause I swear the way ye got me needin' you right now, love, it just isn't fair."

Katrina slowly began wading further out into the water. However, Jack lost his patience and went after her.

"You've given me a li'l bit, love," Jack teased viciously as he hauled Katrina up over his right shoulder and headed back where he was a bit deeper in the water, "But just don't stop there."

Carefully Jack lowered Katrina into the waist deep water. Katrina had been laughing the entire time he had been carrying her.

"Well, come on, love," Jack taunted into Katrina's ear, "Give me a li'l more you."

Before Jack pulled away, Katrina gave the pirate a quick kiss on the cheek and then took off running, as best she could through the water, away from him.

Jack, with a smirk to himself, dove under the water and swam his way to Katrina. When he reached her, he grabbed her legs and hoisted her to a seated position on his shoulder.

"Jack Sparrow!" Katrina cried out having been scared out of her mind at what was happening to her.

"That's 'Captain' Jack Sparrow, love," Jack happily pointed out.

Then, for the fun of scaring his bride again, Jack dropped her down unexpectedly into his arms.

"I'm 'ere fallin' for ye, darlin'," Jack said as he cradled Katrina for a moment before letting her stand in the water with him, "Me heart's callin' for ye. I know I ne'er can get enough… so don't hold back one bit o' your love for I'm strong and steady for ye… I'm all ready."

Not letting Katrina make a remark, Jack brought his lips down onto hers.

"So, come on, love," Jack teased when they parted to breathe, "Give me a li'l more you."

Katrina gave Jack a flirtatious look before jumping up onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Then, without any hint, Katrina pressed her lips to Jack's. Though Jack had closed his eyes, Katrina kept hers open as she carefully observed her pirate falling backward into the water slowly. Just as the back of his head began to sink into the water, Katrina let go of Jack all at once. With mischievous giggles, Katrina ran as best she could away from Jack again. The pirate captain had lost his balance and went under the water.

"You're teasin' me wi' a touch and the whole world shakes, darlin'," Jack warned Katrina, "Keep holdin' that river o' your's back, love, and the levee may break. 'Cause ye know… there's only so much that Captain Jack Sparrow can take."

"I doubt that," Katrina retorted with a smirk, Jack's shirt falling off her left shoulder, "But if that is the truth… then I want to test and find out what that so-called limit is."

"Like I said," Jack began as he grabbed the ends of the white shirt to pull Katrina to him, "I'm all ready."

"Hmm," Katrina giggled to herself before looking up into Jack's eyes, her hands now pressed against his bare chest, "And it's like I told you before… I'm all yours."


	42. Additional Scene 2

**Additional Scene**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own the music/lyrics of Jessica Simpson's "With You." Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **A song-based drabble! Got to love sweet fluff, right? Well, I hope you'll like this, then. Please be sure to review and let me know!

**With You**

"You're still up, love?" Jack asked his wife upon entering their cabin late that night.

"What?" Katrina replied distracted, not exactly reading the book in her hands, "Oh… yes… I am."

"I see you're wearin' one o' me shirts again… didn't get those clothes o' yours washed did ye?" Jack chuckled as he took a seat on the bed next to Katrina, "But tell me, darlin', what's goin' on?"

"Oh, nothing," Katrina shook her head with an embarrassed smile as she set her book on the night stand next to her, "I was just thinking."

"'Bout what, love?" Jack's brows knitted together.

"Oh, about me… and you," Katrina smiled at Jack.

"Well, go on," Jack teased.

Katrina rolled her eyes, "It's nothing like that at all, Jack. It's just… I was thinking about the real me… being a noble girl, always in a dress and with an open heart. How I used to laugh all night with Elizabeth lying in the grass in the garden just talking about love. But lately I've been jaded… life got so complicated. I started thinking about it all. I relate to you naturally and everybody else just fade away. Sometimes it's hard to breathe, just knowing you found me. I continued to think about all this and realized I _almost_ forgot what it was like to know when it feels right… because with you, Jack… I can let my hair down. I can say anything crazy because I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground. With nothing but your shirt on, I've never felt so beautiful, cariño, as I do now… now that I'm with you."

"Well, love," Jack grinned sweetly as he wrapped his arms around Katrina, "I'm so pleased t' know that ye feel so comfortable and feel so beautiful now that we're married… but darlin', you've always been beautiful and will always remain beautiful."

Katrina's cheeks flushed with light pink, "Thank you, Jack."

"Your welcome, love," Jack gave her a quick kiss before adding, "Although you do look radiant in me shirt… but I must admit, love, ye look just as stunnin', if not more stunnin', without it."

Katrina gave Jack a seductive look as she slowly pulled out of his embrace towards the head of the bed, "Is that so?"

Liking where this was going, Jack began to pull off his boots and take off some of his outer wear.

"Aye, ye do, love."

"Hmm," Katrina smirked flirtatiously as she combed back her dark curly hair with one hand and beckoned her husband with the index finger of her other hand, "Then why don't you come over here and prove it… Captain Sparrow."


	43. Additional Scene 3

**Additional Scene**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **It is thanks to the mighty wonderful Tozi that you have this chapter below. I hope you all enjoy it! Please be sure to review! Thank you!

**Meeting Teague**

After a week in the Bahamas for their honeymoon, and allowing the crew of the Pearl holiday during this time as well, Jack recruited everyone again and turned the ship toward Tortuga. To no surprise, as he was sure the crew used his marriage and honeymoon as an excuse to celebrate, the Pearl was low on some supplies – primarily rum, which was a commodity Jack didn't want to go sailing about without.

--

"So where are we off to," Katrina began to ask as she approached her husband at the helm as the Pearl came into port one evening, "after we restock here?"

"Oh, I don't know, love," Jack gave a small smile as the anchor was lowered. "Did ye have any place in particular ye wished t' explore?"

Katrina smirked. "Don't try to play me, Jack Sparrow. You've been digging through one book after another during these past weeks as we made our way here. You've already got something in mind. Haven't you?"

Seeing a signal from Gibbs from the deck below, Jack released the wheel of the Pearl and began walking away toward the stairs. "Perhaps," he shrugged.

Having caught the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, Katrina quickly followed him down the stairs and into their cabin. "Well?"

"Well what, love?" Jack teased as he took a stand by one of the windows looking into the dimly lit town of Tortuga.

"Come now, Jack, you know what I'm asking of you. What sort of thing is lulling in your mind that you plan to seek once we've resupplied the Pearl?"

Jack had to force himself not to cringe outwardly at how close to truth that this 'thing' he was now after lulled in his mind.

"Is it treasure?" Katrina went on to ask when Jack gave no answer.

Jack perked up at hearing this suggested, possible answer. "Aye," he turned to her with a grin. "It's a kind o' treasure."

With a hint of excitement, Katrina took a few eager steps to be closer to Jack. "Well? Go on!"

Jack's eyes widened momentarily as he panicked about how to explain what he was after to her without exactly explaining it at all. "Alright. This treasure is a special sort o' treasure in that, like the Aztec gold, it has what ye may like t' call a supernatural quality to it."

"What kind of supernatural quality?"

"Well, for you and me," Jack thought quickly, "it's a treasure that will bring ease to our future."

"How?"

"Well… uh… it'll give us ease about our life together, about being together, living together… things of that sort"

Katrina frowned. "That's it?"

"Well… this treasure, love, is of great value and worth to me – er, _us_ – because it can give us answers t' any and all our questions about my – er, _our_ future – and therefore we must act fast and find this treasure before my time – I mean, _its_ time – runs out."

"What do you mean before 'its time runs out'?"

"This treasure," Jack went on in a convincing manner, "well, it only appears for thirteen years at a time, darlin', and as of now this treasure has already been about for twelve years. We've only a year left before I – I mean, _it _– disappears. Savvy?"

"And if we don't make it in time to finding this treasure," Katrina began trying to understand the significance of this treasure, "surely it won't be the end of the world, would it, Jack?"

Jack gulped at the thought. "Well, maybe not for you, love, but it would be for me. Look darlin', the best way I can put it is like this: twelve years ago I was foolish in thinking this bargain – er, _treasure_ – was of no good. I had very different goals at the time… mostly due to anger after having worked for the East India Trading Company. However, I only found out a year ago, being with you, that this deal – uh, _treasure_ – is in fact very valuable and a far too precious kind o' treasure that needs to be renegotia – I mean, _found_ – in order for us to have a real life, _living together_."

Katrina didn't say anything to Jack as she raised an eyebrow skeptically at him.

In return, Jack gave her a long, sad face as he asked with a heart-breaking voice, "You believe me, don't you, Katrina? ¿_Mi vida_?"

Katrina sighed knowing she couldn't fight the helpless looking pirate before her. "Yes, _corazon_, I believe you."

Jack cracked a small smile as he instantly took her hands in his own and kissed the backs of them.

"So how do we start looking for this treasure?"

Jack exhaled in relief upon hearing this. "I thought you'd never ask, love. We first need to find the key and then locate the chest it belongs to."

"And do you know where this key can be found?"

"I've a small idea o' where it can be found… but the problem with that location is that there are many keys and hiding places within that vessel – er, _location_."

"And you don't happen to know what it looks like, do you?"

"Not the slightest, darlin'."

Katrina pulled her hands away from Jack. "Well then how are we to find what it looks like? There can't possibly be an actual drawing of it somewhere, can there?"

Jack brought a hand to his head. "Not sure, but that's what we need t' do first: start askin' around if anyone knows what the key looks like… get a description o' it… and, if we're lucky, get a drawing of it."

"Is that part of the reason why we've come to Tortuga?"

Jack lowered his hand as a broad grin appeared on his face. "Exactly. Word gets 'round fast in the pirating world."

--

Leaving a little less than a third of the crew aboard the ship for the first shift of watch for the night, Jack and Katrina followed behind the remainder of the crew into the busy streets of Tortuga.

"Keep close, love," Jack whispered to his wife as his grasp around her waist grew tighter. "The dress I got ye is causin' eyes t' wander your way."

Katrina looked down at her rose-colored gown before looking at the men they passed by nervously. "Are you sure?"

"Aye, just keep your eyes on me. Don't give any o' those men the slightest idea that you might be interested in them or there'll be trouble."

Katrina at once brought her full attention to Jack. "You were the one that wanted me to get all dressed up."

"My mistake, love, I'll be sure not to let it happen again."

"But I don't understand. I ran through these streets before when I was looking for you and Will. And I ran through them again on my own to the ship. Not a single man bothered me."

Jack shook his head. "I'm sure you were in too big o' a hurry t' notice anyone eyein' you. This time could be a bit different 'cause you're dressed much nicer than the whores o' this place _and_ you're with me."

Leaving the conversation at that, Katrina didn't utter another word. The two carried on silently, Jack looking forward, she looking at Jack, until they reached Jack's favorite pub _The Faithful Bride_.

--

As they entered the pub, Jack noticed immediately that something was different. Sure, there were men busily chatting away and drinking, others making out with wenches and yet, it was not as loud as usual, or rowdy as usual – in fact, there weren't any fights going on at all as there usually were.

"Somethin's not right," Jack mumbled to Katrina before guiding her to the line of empty barstools at the bar.

After helping Katrina take a seat, Jack took the seat next to her and called for the barmaid.

"Well, look who it is!" the barmaid cried happily. Then seeing Katrina asked Jack, "And who's the lucky lady?"

"Annie," Jack addressed the young woman on the other side of the counter, "this is me lovely wife, Katrina. Katrina, love, this 'ere is a dear ol' friend from me stops 'ere at this pub, Annie."

Katrina gave Jack an unhappy look, causing him to laugh. "No, love, ye don't 'ave t' worry. Annie's not like one of 'em girls."

"Ha!" Annie chimed in. "And I won't e'er be one o' them girls! No worries, Katrina, I only served your poor husband enough rum to drown himself in it… and sadly had t' listen t' all the stories that came along wi' ordering each bottle."

Katrina giggled softly at hearing this. "Poor him? I think it comes across more as poor you for having to put up with him."

"Hey now," Jack pointed out as Annie laughed.

"But a wife!" Annie ignored Jack. "And I thought I'd never see the day!" She then enthusiastically brought her hand out and Katrina obliging accepted the shake. "How wonderful it is t' meet ye, Katrina!"

Katrina gave the pretty blonde a sweet smile. "And to meet you as well, Annie."

"You are just too cute!" Annie cheered as their hands departed. "Look at you! You're like a porcelain doll! How on earth did ye manage t' capture the heart o' this fool? Or better yet, how on earth did he capture yours?"

Katrina laughed a bit embarrassed, her cheeks turning pink. "Well, when you have time for a story, Annie, I'll share it with you."

"You are too precious!" Annie laughed as she turned to Jack. "Look at her, Jack, she's blushing over you!"

"I know," Jack chuckled. "And funny part is she's got _me_ wrapped around _her_ finger!"

"Is that so? Oh, how exciting!" Annie nearly squealed with delight as she rummaged behind the counter. "Drinks are on me tonight!"

Katrina laughed. "Oh, Annie, that's not necessary."

"No, no, I insist! For the captain and his new bride!" With that said, Annie set before each of them a mug of rum.

"Can't argue wi' that," Jack laughed before taking a large swig of the alcohol. As he set it back down on the bar, he looked to Annie. "So tell us, Annie, what's goin' on 'ere at the Faithful Bride? I noticed somethin' different the moment we walked in here… it's not quite the same."

The grand smile on Annie's face fell a little. "Aye, Jack. It's been a bit different 'round 'ere for the past four days… e'er since the Keeper o' the Code decided t' drop in."

Jack, who was at the moment taking another gulp of his drink, nearly choked. "What was that?"

"The Keeper o' the Code, Jack. He came 'ere four days ago to restock his ship 'fore continuin' on his way. While his men were busy he stepped in 'ere for his usual drink t' pass the time. Turns out some rumor 'bout his son reached his ears. Since then the poor man's been broodin' in a corner." Annie paused as she lowered her voice, "Think he's been contemplatin' on what to do… overheard some o' his men say he's tryin' to decide if he should confront his son or just go about his own way. If ye ask me, either choice is makin' him very unhappy."

Jack slowly put down his mug and forced a smile. "Ye don't say?"

"Aye, 'tis true. He's an odd man… very quiet."

Jack gave a curt nod and then looked to Katrina who was taking a sip of her rum. "I think we best get back t' the ship, love. It's gettin' late."

"But Jack, we just got here-"

Jack didn't pay any attention to his wife as he quickly threw some coins onto the counter and stood from the barstool. "Thanks for your trouble, Annie. We'll catch ye later. I just remembered that there's somethin' we need t' take care o' back on the ship." Jack then grabbed Katrina's arm, helping her from the barstool she was sitting on and then began ushering her toward the front doors.

"Jack!" Katrina tried to yell at him as she was forced to keep a hurried pace forward, weaving between the crowd. "What is going on?"

Jack, however, didn't have time to answer as they came to sudden halt. Two large men had appeared in front of them blocking their way to the front door, their muscular arms crossed over their chests.

"Leavin' so soon?" one of the brutes asked Jack.

"Leavin' the pub or the island? You'll 'ave t' be more specific, mate."

The man leaned forward, closer to Jack. "You didn't pay your respects."

Still trying to find a way out of the situation Jack went on playing dumb. "T' whom?"

The first man straightened up as the second one, who had remained silent until now, gave a loud grunt and then gestured with a nod of his head toward the back corner of the pub.

"Ah, but we're on a tight schedule. Perhaps we can reschedule the visit for another time… now if you'll excuse us-"

The two large pirates gave a flat reply by taking one giant step forward so that Jack and Katrina's noses nearly touched the collarbone of the men.

"Or we could have that visit now," Jack swallowed. He then turned around, taking Katrina by the hand, though she was already grasping his arm, and then led her to the lonely back corner of the pub with the two pirates following all too-closely from behind.

When Jack and Katrina, and the guarding pirates, had reached the dim corner of the pub, they found a pirate seated comfortably with his hat pushed low over his eyes.

"Got 'im for ye," one of the pirates informed the keeper. "Seems the rumor is true. If he gives ye any trouble, we'll be just o'er here." He then shoved Jack out of the way before taking a seat with the other man at a nearby table.

After what felt like a long moment of silence, the pirate in the corner nudged his hat up out of his eyes and looked up directly at Jack as he said ever-so-calmly, "It's been a long time, boy."

Jack shifted uneasy. "Aye, sir."

"How come I haven't heard from ye in so long?"

"I've… I've been a bit busy, sir."

The pirate changed his focus to Katrina for a fleeting moment before looking back at Jack. "So I've heard."

Jack gulped, not sure what to say as Katrina took a step closer to him. Not knowing who this man was or what reputation he held, though from the way her husband acted she concluded it was a bad reputation, Katrina looked at the man from over Jack's shoulder. And although she found herself trembling a bit, she couldn't help to notice that there were a few small similarities between Jack and the pirate in the corner.

"So is it true, Jackie?"

Katrina blinked.

"What?" Jack asked nonchalant.

The man tilted his head. "The rumors."

Katrina's eyes went wide as she realized that this man before them, this 'Keeper of the Code' was in fact Jack's father.

"What rumors?"

An annoyed sigh escaped the older pirate's lips. "Of you bein' married."

"Aye," Jack said, having a hard time in looking his father in the eye. "The rumors are true.

The man grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "No invitation. Not even a written line sent t' your ol' dad?"

Jack lowered his eyes. "No."

"No," the man echoed, shaking his head. "No, I just get t' find out 'bout this new adventure o' yours like every other gent o' fortune, eh?"

Jack slightly lifted his gaze up at his father from having been looking down at his own boots. "Apologies."

The pirate seated in the corner rolled his eyes, obviously disappointed. "Well, are ye goin' t' introduce the lass t' me or not?"

"Oh," Jack suddenly stood up straight, "aye. Uh, Dad… this 'ere is Katrina Banks – er, _Sparrow_ – Katrina Sparrow as o' last week." Jack then turned to Katrina, stepping a little bit away from her so that his father could get a better look at her. "Katrina, this is me Dad… Captain Teague Sparrow."

With an awkward silence attempting to settle in and unsure of what to do to stop it from doing so, Katrina fell in step to what she always did growing up when she met someone knew. "Pleasure to meet you, Captain Teague Sparrow," she said softly as she took up some of her skirt in her left hand, brought her right hand to rest gently at her chest, and lowered into a formal curtsy with a bowed head. After a holding the position a second longer, Katrina gracefully stood back upright.

Teague seemed to give a nod, but then looked to Jack. "Took her from nobility, did ye, Jackie?"

"I didn't kidnap her," Jack said a bit stronger than he meant to.

"Sure your effort t' pull away from your background isn't tryin' t' take o'er again?"

"Thought we were past all that."

"If ye 'ad brought in a lass more like your mother I would say ye were."

Jack simply stared at his father in reply.

Teague gave another sigh. "It don't matter, Jackie. The point is: the sea's no place for a lass like her."

"Ye don't know 'er."

"They're all the same, Jackie… soft, quiet, vulnerable… that's what makes 'em so easy to capture, isn't it?"

"I didn't kidnap her."

Teague ignored his son's comment. "Tell me, Jackie, what makes this one so special?"

Jack didn't say anything.

"Face it, Jackie… you're still trapped in that mindset o' yours t' bein' the best man in an honest, respectable world. It's what made ye turn from me, turn from bein' a pirate, to bein' a sailor, and then captain, for the East India Trading Company."

"That was long ago, Dad. I've learned since then. I'm not in that mindset any more."

Teague shook his head before gesturing with his eyes at Katrina. "Then what is this? Is it not another effort to join society again, boy?"

"No, it's not."

Teague rolled his eyes. "There's no reason for you to 'ave married, Jackie. Especially t' English nobility. Now go along, get the ransom her rich father is willing t' pay for her safe return and give 'er back t' the man."

"That's enough," Katrina unexpectedly spoke up in a flat, strong tone from beside Jack. Until now she had been standing silently and politely next to her husband, taking in everything her new father-in-law had to say, but enough was enough. Though Jack had begun to open his mouth to argue his father, Katrina beat him to it, her face flush with hurt and anger. "How dare you judge the kind of woman that I am," she went on as she released her hold of Jack's hand and took a step forward, waving a pointed index finger at Teague. "Do you honestly think that just because I am of nobility that I am some helpless girl?"

"Not a good idea, love," Jack tried to whisper as he made an effort to grab her arm to pull her back to his side. Katrina, however, angrily wrenched her arm free of Jack and took a step closer so that only the table remained a barrier between her and Teague.

"I'll have you know, Captain Teague, that though I may be from a different point on the horizon than you," Katrina began again, ignoring Jack's attempts to stop her from lashing out further, "I am no fool to have to stand here and take all of your tactless judgments and conceited prejudice all night when I can just as easily return to the Pearl." Katrina paused here as she crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes on the older man, mirroring his defiant pose, before adding, "You may say what you want about being disappointed in me, but I am far more disappointed that I have you as a father-in-law. What man – even a '_gentleman of fortune_' – rudely speaks about their son's wife directly in front of her? You would think that the Keeper of the Code, and a father no less, would know better… especially in how to present himself." Seeing that Teague's mouth was in the process of opening, Katrina swiftly drove on bitterly, "And don't you dare give me the short answer your son finds so endearing to say time and time again… _pirate_ or not, you are a man and no man speaks in such a manner before a lady! Or at least, if you must speak about a lady in her presence, have the decency to address her to her face. For after all, we wouldn't want anyone to accuse you of being afraid of personally addressing a 'soft, quiet, vulnerable' lady, now would we?"

Teague, who had eventually closed his mouth again when Katrina went on to conclude her speech, merely gave a nod of the head. He then slowly rose to his feet and said in a calm voice to both his son and daughter-in-law, "Come with me."

"We 'ad better not, Dad," Jack managed to say as he took Katrina's hand in his and pulled her to his side, away from his father. "It's gettin' late and so we really should get back t' the Pearl."

The two large men from earlier, along with two others that seemed to appear from nowhere, came behind and around the sides of Jack and Katrina. "It's not an invitation," one of the men said.

"Well then, we decline the generous _command_," Katrina said boldly before taking a step slightly behind her husband as Teague began walking around the table toward them.

"There'll be no declinin' of my commands," Teague said when he came to a halt in front of Jack and Katrina. He then motioned with his head toward the front door, in which his men seemed to understand and began pulling the couple away in direction of the ship.

--

As the group entered the captain's quarters of Teague's ship, two of the men forced Jack and Katrina to take a seat at the table while Teague whispered with the other two.

"I told ye not t' say anything," Jack hissed to his wife as Teague's men left the room.

Katrina didn't comment back as she tried to hold her ground with a somewhat brave look on her face.

As Jack gave an annoyed sigh and slouched in his seat, Katrina tried to ignore him and instead turned her attention to the room around her.

Nearly everything seemed to be of dark mahogany, deep red, and deep gold. There was wood paneling along the bottom portion of the walls; the top portion stained with a dark red paint. The headboard and footboard of the bed along the left wall was intricately carved of Baroque designs, as well as the two nightstands that stood on either side of it – which were covered with a couple of candles, some books, and a few rum bottles. The pillows and blankets that covered it were of a thick, deep red fabric with gold tassels decorating the edges. Then directly above the bed on the wall, to Katrina's surprise, hung a beautiful, gold crucifix.

_So that's where Jack gets it_, Katrina thought to herself, _Pirates of faith… must be where their morality comes from, too._

Looking on, Katrina saw a portrait painting on canvas that was about a foot wide and two-and-a-half feet long, that hung by cables on the wall to the far right of the bed. After a good moment observing it, Katrina came to the conclusion that the portrait was of Jack's mother, for the woman in the painting, though in what seemed to be a light-green dress, appeared quite exotic: her skin was a light brown, as was her hair. She not only had gold earrings, but had gold jewelry pierced through her nose. Katrina shook her head and touched her nose not liking even the imagined thought of having such a piercing through her nose. She then turned for a moment to look at Jack as he was looking at his father, who was still whispering with one of his men, in an unhappy manor. _Thank goodness he didn't take on his mother's piercings as well._

Turning back to her tour of the room, Katrina looked to the adjacent wall where an armoire and two large sets of shelves leaned against it. She couldn't quite make out all the spines of the books that filled the shelves, alongside little treasures like tiny stones and seashells, but what she gathered was the majority seemed to be books of history, geography, and philosophy. _A rather interesting combination._

"So tell me, boy," Teague's voice broke Katrina's concentration of the surrounding room as the older pirate took a seat next to Jack at the end of the table. "What's been goin' on in that head o' yours?"

Jack gave a sly grin, some of his gold teeth glittering from the candlelight. "You're going t' have t' be more specific than that, Dad."

"What made ye go off marryin' this lass wi'out tellin' me?"

Jack gave a shrug. "Don't know. Thought you were too busy wi' your own things. Then there's the fact you're far away." Jack paused for a moment as he lifted a finger to the corner of his mouth, mocking deep thought before finally replying seriously, "Oh, yes, and I didn't think you'd approve o' her… or me, for that matter."

"What?" Katrina jumped in from Jack's left. "You never told me that."

"And do ye see," Jack looked to his wife with a right hand gesturing to his father, "why I never mentioned that?"

"Be careful, lass," Teague addressed Katrina in a flat tone. "He's a cunning one, that he is."

Trapped sitting between his wife and father, Jack rolled his eyes. "Aye. Let's put the blame on me, once more, eh?"

"Well," Katrina began just as the doors to the cabin opened, "you _were_ the one, in fact, who dismissed my interests in inviting your father to the wedding."

A raised brow came from Teague as one of his crewmen set a fork and small plate with flan in front of each of them at the table.

"I remember you, being in the hurry that you were, said that your father was too far away to be reached and brought about in time. Fine. But, you said nothing of the sort about the situation having to do with not winning his approval."

"Darlin'," Jack whined as he reached out a hand to hold hers, "I'm beggin' ye, please, leave this alone."

In obedience to her husband's plea, Katrina bitterly took up a piece of the custard dessert on her fork and stuffed her mouth.

"Since when 'ave ye ever cared 'bout me approvin' somethin' o' yours, Jackie?" Teague asked calmly.

"Never," Jack answered matter-of-factly before also having a bite of flan.

Taking some flan on his fork as well, Teague held his hand in mid-air for a moment as he said simply, "Then ye should 'ave invited me to the wedding." He then ate the caramel-colored piece off the tip of his fork.

--

Until Teague, the last of the three, finished eating his dessert, the room was quiet save for the slight splash of the water hitting the hull of the ship. For Jack and Katrina it was a horrible, unsettling silence as they sat waiting for the older pirate to finish eating. But for Teague, he enjoyed every moment of it – watching the interaction between his son and new daughter-in-law: the stolen glances between each other, Katrina's fidgeting of the black pearl that hung about her neck, Jack taking that hand to calm her, Katrina reaching to straighten out a strand of beads among the mess that was Jack's hair, as well as tucking back some of the stray hairs behind his ear, and the slight holding of hands that began on the tabletop in which, after a kiss to the back of Katrina's hand, had mysteriously sunk under the table.

"Well, Jackie," Teague started up as he set his fork on the empty plate, "is there anything else I should know about?"

Jack tilted back his head a bit and narrowed his eyes down at his father. "What d' ye mean?"

"I mean," Teague exhaled, almost as if bored, "are there any other happenings that have occurred that I'm not aware of? Besides you gettin' yourself married."

Jack's eyes flashed wide open for a split second before his face grew relaxed and composed. Katrina, picking up that Jack was holding back on something, crossed her arms, waiting.

However, Jack took his time in thinking of what to say. And as he sat there, his father took up a nearby guitar and began plucking a soft tune.

Katrina immediately recognized the simple, Spanish melody. She couldn't help but turn her gaze from her husband to her father-in-law.

As he continued to play, looking down at the guitar in his hands, and as Jack continued to take forever in answering his father, Katrina found herself itching to join Teague. _If only there was a-_

Katrina's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she barely spotted the exact object her fingers were yearning to touch.

Leaning a bit further toward the empty chair to her left she could better see the small, beautifully carved, mahogany pianoforte that had been hiding behind Teague all night.

"Any day, boy," Teague said in a rough voice as he stayed engaged with his instrument.

As Jack began to show outwardly his internal debate by opening and closing his mouth, Katrina rolled her eyes and stood up from the table. This brought Jack out of his thoughts. "Where are you going, love?"

Katrina, to Jack's surprise, ignored him. Instead she walked over to the pianoforte and took a seat on the bench.

"Katrina, love," Jack began with a slight warning, "I don't think my father would appreciate if ye-"

Katrina peeked around Teague's chair and saw the man fully lost in playing the guitar.

"I beg to differ."

Jack cringed at hearing this, but remained fixed in his seat, unsure if his involvement in taking her away from the pianoforte would make matters better or worse. Yet, as he turned his eyes from his wife to his father, the older pirate looked up at him with a genuine grin.

"And anyhow," Katrina spoke again as she placed her fingers on the black and white keys, "I don't know why you're taking so long to answer your father. You're not fooling anyone. You obviously have plenty to say, Jack."

With that said, Katrina joined Teague, in the key of F, bringing a more rounded sound to what had begun as a simple tune.

Jack grimaced as he watched his father and wife play on their different instruments together. And he grimaced all the more when Teague got up out of his seat and stood next to the pianoforte, still playing on his guitar.

--

"Well done, daughter!" Teague chuckled when, minutes later, their song came to an end.

Catching what he had called her, Katrina beamed happily up at her father-in-law. "Thank you, Captain Teague."

"No, no," Teague waved off as he set down his guitar. "I'll have no more of this 'Captain Teague' business. We're family now… so it'll be Dad, like Jackie. Or," he added as he saw the uncertain look in Katrina's eyes, "it can be Daddy Teague."

"Daddy Teague?" Jack scoffed.

Teague gave his son an unappreciative glare before looking back at Katrina.

"Are you sure?" she asked timidly.

"O' course, daughter," the old pirate smiled. "Come, come… let me 'ear it."

Katrina looked to Jack hesitantly, then back at her father-in-law. "Daddy Teague, are you sure you wish for me to call you by such name?"

"Ha!" Teague cheered. "That sounds wonderful, daughter. I want to hear ye call me name like that from now on. Savvy?"

Katrina gave another smile, no longer shy or uncertain about how to call her father-in-law. "Yes."

"Good!" Teague clapped his hands. He then picked up his guitar once again. "Now, how 'bout another tune?"

Katrina smirked, her fingers eager to play more. "Ready when you are, Daddy Teague."

With another low rumble of chuckling, Teague plucked a few strings. "See if ye recognize this tune and keep up with me." He then went on to play a familiar old sea tune.

--

After another two hours of playing songs together, Jack finally convinced his father and wife to part for the night. Though at first he was relieved to have gotten out of answering his father about holding back any other surprises, and glad that his father had approved his new bride, he was irritated after an hour when he noticed how well his father and wife were getting along. Teague seemed to grow in fondness of Katrina by the minute and it was annoying him.

"Well," Teague said as he led Katrina and Jack to the double-doors of the cabin, "it seems me boy did good after all. You are very much a lass of your own, Katrina… very spirited… very free."

Hearing this, Katrina gave her father-in-law a sweet smile. "Thank you."

"Now tell me, daughter, does Jackie really use the excuse of being a pirate for everything?"

"Wait… what?" Jack cried out.

Katrina's smile widened. "Yes… from stealing a map to stealing my pillow when going to bed."

Teague grinned. "That sounds like 'im."

"Hey, now," Jack started as he pointed a finger at Katrina, then his father, "don't start gainin' up on me. I didn't do anything 'ere."

"You're right, Jackie. You just stood there and let me verbally beat me new daughter. That wasn't very nice o' you."

Jack, who had opened his mouth to say something, closed his mouth in confusion – that wasn't what he expected his father to say.

"I'm glad somebody noticed," Katrina added pleasantly to Teague before looking at Jack and saying, "Though you did try a few times to argue… I suppose."

"That's just how the boy is, daughter," Teague said gently to Katrina with a shake of the head. "Don't mind his ways."

"My ways?"

Katrina couldn't help but giggle at the look on Jack's face. "I know, Daddy Teague," she addressed her father-in-law. "I do the best I can with him."

Teague laughed at this.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Jack cut in. Then taking Katrina's hand in his he looked to his father. "As much fun as this 'as all been, we really must be goin', Dad."

Teague laughed harder as he caught Katrina rolling her eyes. "I'm sure you do."

Jack frowned, but went on nonetheless. "Thank you for the dessert. It was good t' see you again."

"It was good to see you, too, Jackie," Teague said solemnly as he placed a hand on his son's right shoulder. He then added, with a wag of his right index finger a quarter of an inch off Jack's nose, "Don't let be too long 'fore the next time we meet. Even if it means you both coming out to the cove."

"Aye," Jack nodded.

"I don't want that the next time I 'ear of you," Teague said more seriously, "to be when I run into me own grandchild, savvy?"

Jack nodded his head more vigorously. "Aye, sir."

"Don't worry, Daddy Teague," Katrina said gently as she place a hand on his shoulder. "I'll make sure that we see you more often."

Teague pulled away from Jack to look at Katrina. "Thank you, daughter. I'd very much like that." He then gave her a loving hug and kiss to the forehead. "Take good care of each other," he said as they parted.

"We will," Katrina promised.

"Especially, you."

"Me?" Jack blinked. "Me, what?"

"I want you to especially look after this amazing young woman, Jackie."

"No worries there, Dad."

"I'm serious, boy. She's quite the gem."

Jack couldn't help but to grin proudly. "I know, Dad."

"Very well," Teague sighed. "Then I suppose I'll let you both be on your way."

"It was good to finally meet you, Daddy Teague," Katrina said as Jack opened one of the doors. "Be blessed and have a good night."

"You, too, daughter," Teague replied.

"Take care, Dad," Jack hesitantly said in turn as he waited for Katrina to take his hand.

"You, too, Jackie. You, too."

And with that, Jack guided his wife across the deck of his father's ship, along the shore of Tortuga, and onto the Pearl.


End file.
